Naruto: The Tale Of Two Gods
by kuroarashi1
Summary: Minato didn't seal the Yin half of Kurama into himself and instead chose Sasuke as the container for the other half of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox. This is the story of two shinobi finding their way in the world and eventually reaching the top. (Naruto x femHaku) (Sasuke x Hinata) (Sharingan and Rinnegan Naruto)
1. Prologue

Naruto: The Tale Of Two Gods

Chapter 1

Prolouge

Namikaze Minato was currently holding his wife's hand as she was going through the last stages of labor. He was also trying his hardest to keep the bijuu inside of her contained and sealed. If that beast got out then it would be the end for his village Konohagakure no Sato. He was the Yondaime Hokage and hailed as the fastest and strongest of them all. But this night would put his life and his wife's in mortal danger and his soon to be born son's life would be changed forever.

"Come on Kushina-chan, just a little bit more" the nurse said as she was the one watching over the birth.

"Ah there you go. Congratulations you two, you have been blessed with a very healthy baby boy. " The nurse exclaimed as she wrapped the babe in a warm blanket after allowing Minato to cut the cord. She handed him to Kushina who immediately started cuddling her new born son.

"Hello there... Naruto. I'm your kaa-chan, and that goof right there is your tou-san." Kushina said through her tears of joy.

"He's perfect Kushina. Though did you really have to call me a goof?" Minato said as he hung his head, feigning depression.

"Stop it you. I may be bed ridden right now but I can still kick your ass dattebane." Kushina weakly snapped at her husband.

"And what a beautiful picture we have here." a voice said from all around them.

"What? Who's there? Show yourselves." Minato said as he got in front of Kushina.

The nurse and the ANBU guarding the place dropped dead, each with a kunai embedded in their head. "I've come for the fox Yondaime." Minato looked up and with horror on his face when he saw the assailant, and more specifically what he held in his hands. He had his son held hostage and the worst was he threw him up into the air, ready to kill his first born child.

"I won't let you kill him" Minato said as he threw one of his Hiraishin kunai to teleport to and catch Naruto. He was shocked when he discovered an explosive tag attached to the blanket.

Thinking fast he teleported to his safe house, threw the blanket aside, and jumped out of the house just in time before it exploded into pieces.

' _Whew, he's safe._ ' he thought as he teleported to his home and laid his son down in his and Kushina's bed and was about to warp back to Kushina when he felt a pulse of demonic chakra permeate the air.

Panicking he warped to Kushina's marker and discovered her in chains and with the Kyuubi released about to kill her. Before the Kyuubi could though, he snatched up his wife and teleported away, leaving the masked man to begin his assault on the village.

Minato arrived back at his home and led a very weak Kushina to Naruto who laid down with him and started to cry and cuddle him. "Minato the whole Kyuubi can't be sealed into just Naruto. We need to find another baby to seal the other half into." Kushina said weakly. While she didn't want to use another's child she knew it had to be done.

"I know. And I have an idea about who would comply without force." Minato said as he readied himself for battle.

"Who?" Kushina asked him while holding her son.

"Mikoto. Little Sasuke along with Naruto will be used to seal the Kyuubi away. And I will also ask her in the case that we die, she and Fugaku watch over Naruto. Of course she will also have to swear never to tell anyone about the burden on the two boys. Are you okay with this Kushina-chan?" Minato asked her. he was gonna do it either way and she knew it but she also knew there was no other option.

"No but nothing else can be done. Take me to her so that I can talk to her." Kushina said as she weakly got to her feet.

"Kushina you barely have the strength to stand much less walk around." Minato said in protest.

"I said take me to my friend and sister, or else dattebane." Kushina said with fire in her eyes.

Minato gulped and nodded. He took a hold of her hand and warped her to the home of Uchiha Mikoto and Fugaku. Mikoto was standing on the porch alongside her oldest son Itachi. "Kushina why are you here? And Minato shouldn't you be protecting the village?" Mikoto asked in shock. It was true. At that same moment the Kyuubi was rampaging through the village.

"Yes but I need you to do me and the village a great service Mikoto. I need you to allow me to use Sasuke to seal a half of the Kyuubi into and if me and Kushina die to watch over young Naruto. You can not tell anyone of their burden. Please Mikoto there is no other option and I would never go to anyone else to ask such a thing for." Minato begged to the Uchiha matriarch. Mikoto looked at him in shock then in understanding.

"Fine. I'll allow it. Give Sasuke to me Itachi. You go inside and stay there." Mikoto said.

"Yes kaa-chan." Itachi replied and handed her his baby brother before running inside.

"Now take us to where we will seal the Kyuubi Minato-kun." Kushina told him. He nodded and warped to the destroyed safe house.

"I have to go now and retrieve the beast. Kushina you set up the altar for the eight trigrams sealing method and Mikoto you put Sasuke on to the altar along with Naruto." Minato informed them before warping away.

Arriving on top of the Hokage Monument, Minato found himself face to face with the Kyuubi in all of its power. And it was using that power to charge a bijuudama. Minato activated his Hiraishin seal before the Kyuubi fired the ball and when it made contact it slowly sunk into the rock face before being swallowed by it. Minato raised a kunai of his and had the ball teleported 15 miles outside of the village.

Sensing a presence behind him, Minato swung around with his kunai in hand ready to kill the offender but instead went right through him and ended up in the masked man's grasp. Finding himself being pulled into a vortex that was centered in the man's eye, he teleported away before he found out what was on the other side.

Arriving in a clearing Minato sat down completely still and waited. And it took just a moment before the masked man arrived out of a vortex. "Nice of you to join me, Uchiha." Minato said as he opened his eyes to reveal toad like eyes and light orange pigmentation around his eyes.

"Ah you've made the connection. Bravo Namikaze. Not that you'll live long enough to get the tale out though." And with that the man charged at him with chains attached to his wrists. Formulating a plan Minato charged too.

Minato threw a kunai and charged a Rasengan while the masked man was reaching out to grab him. His kunai went through his head and was over his back when he said "I win." before trying to grab Minato.

Minato then warped to his kunai and said "No I win" and slammed the Rasengan into the masked man's back, breaking his spine and shredding the muscle in that area. Leaving a Hiraishin marker on his body Minato made a sealing array appear.

"Contract Seal: Release" and broke the connection between the Kyuubi and masked man. Minato started running away but before he warped to Hiruzen's location he looked behind him and saw a plant like creature take the man away.

(With Hiruzen)

Hiruzen was just having a wonderful day. First his wife was murdered and now the fucking Kyuubi was destroying the village he so loved and cherished. ' _My luck stat must be a 1_ ' he thought bitterly as he swatted away one of the fox's paws with his staff.

Then a large smoke cloud appeared and out of it came Gamabunta, and on top of his head was the village's last hope. Namikaze Minato then disappeared alongside his summon and the beast in a flash of yellow.

(With Minato)

"Alright we have him. Keep him down Bunta while I summon the reaper." Minato said as he jumped off the summon's head.

" **Just be quick about it brat.** " Gamabunta grunted out while trying to keep the fox down.

Minato started and ended a long chain of hand seals in the blink of an eye and clapped his hands together and shouted "Shiki Fujin"

The shinigami appeared behind Minato and an arm shot out and grabbed hold of the Kyuubi. Minato then telepathically told the reaper to seal the Yin half within Sasuke while he would seal the Yang half within Naruto.

The reaper complied and the fox's Yin half was funneled into the Uchiha. Minato then used his eight trigrams seal to seal away the Yang half but then a wrench was thrown into his plans.

" **ARGH** " Gamabunta shouted as he dispelled.

" **I will not be sealed again!** " the Kyuubi roared as he sent a claw towards Naruto. Thinking fast Minato and Kushina jumped in front of the claw and it impaled them.

"Ah f..fuck. Eight Trigrams Sealing Method." Minato weakly said as he finished the seal and the Kyuubi's Yang half was sealed away into Naruto.

And so our story begins on a tragic note. But this is also the beginning of two shinobi who will change the shinobi world forever.

 **(A/N) Hi there. Thanks for reading the chapter. Leave a review if you find a problem with my writing. If not then I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter of my retelling of Naruto. Oh and he and Sasuke will be god like by the end so yeah. I have the whole of part 1 outlined so I should be updating regularly. Anyways till next time.**


	2. The Academy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Only gonna say it once. Okay? Okay.**

 **Naruto: The Tale Of Two Gods**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Academy**

(6 Years Later)

"Come on Sasuke hurry. I don't wanna be late for enrollment." a blonde with black highlights in his hair yelled down the hall.

"I'm coming geez. We still have an hour till we need to be there Naruto. Can't we just wait another 30 minutes before heading out?" a boy with jet black hair yawned as he walked out of his room.

"It's always good to be early for enrollment Sasuke. You may even be able to get your books before anyone else does and come back early. Its a long process but it will be worth the extra time to go sooner rather than later." a man said while sipping on his coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Yeah listen to Tou-san Sasuke. He sees why I wanna go early." an irritated Naruto said as he waited outside the door.

"Naruto if you don't shut it I'll knock you into next week." Sasuke again yawned as he walked out the door.

"Duck ass" Naruto whispered.

"What was that?" Sasuke snapped at him.

"Nothing I was just repeating something Itachi-nii told me a while back." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

Sasuke grumbled something that kinda sounded like "Dumb blondes" as he kept walking towards the academy.

(At the Academy)

"Well we're the first ones here Naruto and this place is deserted. You really think we should have came?" Sasuke asked his brother as he turned around. A voice suddenly rung out behind him though to prove Naruto's point.

"Oh good. You two are early but that'll be just fine. Come along with me. I'm Iruka and I'll be your chunin instructor." a man said as he walked up to the two boys.

"Great. And yes Sasuke I do think we should have still came." Naruto said as he stuck his tongue out and followed Iruka with Sasuke close behind.

(Several hours later)

"We're back!" Naruto yelled out as he opened the door to his and Sasuke's home.

"Ah wonderful you two. Take a seat. Lunch is nearly ready. How did enrollment go?" Mikoto said as she cooked lunch for the two boys.

"It went well. We have our books and paperwork to fill out. Some for you and Tou-san too." Sasuke said as he sat down at the table. Naruto took a seat next to him and was already hard at studying.

"Naruto we just got these books. Don't you think it's a little ridiculous to start studying now?" Sasuke asked the blonde who looked at him and stuck his tongue out.

"Itachi-nii says that knowledge is a shinobi's most powerful tool. Maybe you should listen to Nii-san more and then you'll be closer to surpassing him like me." Naruto said as he continued reading.

"Why you little. Why don't we go out back and see who's better at taijutsu then? I remember it not being you." Sasuke retorted.

"Now boys no arguing. And if you two want to go out back and train your taijutsu then maybe I can be of some assistance?" Mikoto said smiling a very sweet and evil smile while setting down everyone's lunch.

"Yes please!" both boys excitedly exclaimed as they dug in.

Mikoto chuckled and thought to herself ' _You know you would think that those two would get when I offer training its gonna be painful._ ' Mikoto was broken from her thoughts as there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be. Well let me go check. You two stay here." Mikoto said and went to the door.

Opening it revealed her eldest son, Itachi. "Ah Itachi-kun. You're home from your mission already? What wonderful timing. The boys were arguing again and you know how that goes. Wanna take care of your poor Kaa-chan's light work for her?" Mikoto asked her son who stepped into his home.

"Yes it was just a simple B rank. Not too difficult. An A rank would've been nicer but Hokage-sama said that he wanted to give me a break from missions for a little. And I could help in their training later." Itachi said as both Naruto and Sasuke ran up to him.

"Nii-san can you help us train?" the two boys chorused and Itachi smiled and nodded. The two boys hugged their brother and went off to finish eating and study.

(Later That Day)

"Alright you two I'm gonna show you some bukijutsu." Itachi said and brought out a handful of shuriken.

"Now watch closely you two while I demonstrate bukijutsu mastery." Itachi said and he then jumped into the air. There were several targets all at different angles and Itachi had to hit them all. Throwing the first three, Itachi landed each with a bullseye. Then there were four more all with very difficult targets and again Itachi threw his shuriken and acted like it was nothing when he landed all four in a bullseye.

"Wow Nii-san. I hope I can be as good as you when I'm a jonin." Naruto said as Itachi walked up to them. Itachi smiled and handed them both a piece of paper.

"It's also time for the both of you to go through with the Uchiha Rite of Passage. Channel chakra into that piece of paper and I'll tell you what elements you have." Itachi told them as he demonstrated. His piece of paper crumpled up and turned to ash.

"As you can see I have both Raiton (Lightning Release) and Katon (Fire Release) both of which are very useful elements. Now you two do the same." Itach told them. Sasuke went first and his split down the middle and one side crumpled up while the other burned to ashes.

"Interesting. You have Fuuton (Wind Release), Katon, and Raiton. Fuuton is very rare in the Uchiha clan but its not unheard of. Your very lucky Sasuke." Itachi said while ruffling Sasuke's hair who grinned.

"So Naruto think you can top that? I bet you can't, you probably have only one element." Sasuke mocked Naruto who made a very vulgar gesture which made Itachi snap at him. Naruto then channeled some chakra into his and his split into three pieces. One crumpled up, one turned to ashes, and the last became soaked.

"Fuuton, Katon, Suiton (Water Release), and Raiton. Now that's impressive. And both of you have very good elements that compliment each other. You two will work very well in a team together." Itachi said.

"Ha take that Sasuke." Naruto said while sticking his tongue out.

"Shut up you." an irritated Sasuke huffed.

"Your just jealous. Maybe your Hinata-chan will have Doton (Earth Release) so we'll have every element." Naruto mocked a now blushing Sasuke.

"Ah who is Hinata-chan Sasuke?" Itachi asked his little brother.

"She's just a friend. It's not like I like her or anything." Sasuke said while looking away.

"Oh sure you should see those two Itachi-nii. Practically glued together." Naruto told Itachi while giggling at his brother's expense.

Itachi just laughed and shook his head. "Alright you two now let me show you the Rite of Passage." Itachi said while going through a few hand seals.

" **Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu** " Itachi said and expelled a large fireball that went up and dissipitated in the sky. Naruto and and Sasuke looked at each other excitedly and looked at Itachi.

"Now master the jutsu I just showed you and the Uchiha clan will recognize you both as members of the clan." Itachi said while walking away.

Both Naruto and Sasuke started working on the jutsu they were just taught and when they came home they were covered in sweat and exhausted.

"Ah how was training you two? Itachi told me that you two are now working on passing the Rite. If you pass it soon then I'll show you a jutsu that's even better." Fugaku said while sitting at the table.

"It went well Tou-san. We both managed a small fire ball but not to the extent of Itachi's. We'll pass in no time." Naruto said as he went to go lay down.

"Ah good. Well how about I give you both a month and if you haven't passed then I'll expel both of you from the clan." Fugaku said trying to keep his chuckling down when his two boys started yelling about how that wasn't fair.

"Now now Fugaku-kun. Don't upset them. They'll master the jutsu easily. Besides if I remember correctly you couldn't even manage a small fireball on your first day." Mikoto lightly scolded her husband.

Fugaku just chuckled and shook his head as he went back to his paper.

(Two Weeks Later)

" **Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu** " two boys yelled out and expelled a large fireball over a lake.

One started jumping up and down in excitement as he and his brother ran home. "We did it Sasuke. We did it. Now Tou-san will be proud of us." Naruto said as he opened the door.

Naruto and Sasuke ran into their home and found Mikoto and Fugaku sitting at the dining table drinking some tea. "Tou-san we did it. We mastered the jutsu." They both excitedly told him. Fugaku set his cup of tea down and got up while smiling.

"Let me gather the clan real quick then. Then you two will be recognized as members of the proud Uchiha clan." Fugaku said and he walked off to go gather the rest of the clan to recognize their two new members.

(One Hour Later)

"Today we stand here to welcome two proud young men to our clan. Uchiha Naruto please step forward and complete the Rite of Passage." Fugaku said and Naruto stepped towards the lake and went through a few hand seals.

" **Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu** " Naruto said before releasing a very large fireball and creating a large steam cloud.

Cheers chorused throughout the crowd as Fugaku handed Naruto a black t-shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back. "Now Uchiha Sasuke if you may." Fugaku motioned for his son to do the same. Sasuke nodded and repeated what Naruto did and again cheers were heard as Sasuke was given a blue t-shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back.

"Hence forth from today, these two are our new clan members. They will recieve the same respect and admiration of any other proud Uchiha. Thank you all for coming out today, you all are now dismissed. There will be a festival tomorrow to commemorate these two for coming of age." Fugaku said as the crowd started to disperse.

(Several Hours Later)

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked his brother from the top bunk of their bed.

"Yeah?" Sasuke replied sleepily.

"Do you think my mother would be proud of me today?" Naruto asked him. When they told the two boys of Naruto's parents, they explained to them that his mother had Uchiha on her father's side. In fact her father was the other grandson of Uchiha Madara while the other was Mikoto's grandfather.

"Yeah. I mean she was an Uchiha so why wouldn't she be?" Sasuke questioned him.

"I guess your right. Goodnight Sasuke." Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Naruto." Sasuke said as he closed his own.

 **(A/N) And so here's another chapter. Next will cover the masscre and will be fairly short so expect it later today or if not Saturday. I have graduation tomorrow so I won't be able to write much. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the continued prolouge to my story. After the next chapter the story will begin. Anyways review if you want. If you enjoyed it well more will come.**


	3. The Massacre

**Naruto: The Tale Of Two Gods**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Massacre**

(2 Years Later)

"Man training today was just killer. After lessons I don't think we should've joined that green freak in his training because ninja Jesus that was brutal." a tired and sore Naruto said as he walked towards the Uchiha compound.

"Yeah no kidding. What are your grades like anyways? I'm passing everything like it's nothing. Only real problem is Genjutsu but once I unlock my Sharingan then I should be good." Sasuke said as he too gingerly walked towards their home.

"Same as you. But I bet I'll mature my Sharingan faster than yours." Naruto said as they reached the entrance.

"No way in hell will you do tha-" Sasuke was cut off by the sight before them. Bodies were strewn all around the streets of the compound. Blood was splattered everywhere. And the whole compound was quiet.

"Naruto do you sense anyone?" Sasuke frantically asked. Naruto had found out he was a sensor about a year ago and a very good one at that.

"I sense Itachi-nii and he's at our house. Let's go." and they both started running towards their home. Both were crying at this point but both of them also had a large amount of chakra funnel into their eyes. Both of them had awakened their Sharingan and they both had two tomoe in each. They finally reached their home and what they discovered shook them to their core.

Standing over the bodies of Mikoto and Fugaku was Itachi. "Nii-san what's going on? What happened?" Sasuke said through his sobs. Naruto too was sobbing and he looked at Sasuke and back at Itachi. But at the moment Naruto turned away Itachi had placed Sasuke under Tsukuyomi and had tortured him with making him watch Itachi slaughter the whole clan over and over again. Naruto watched as a few tears fell from Itachi's eyes as he tortured one of his beloved little brothers. Eventually Sasuke was released from the genjutsu and was left on his knees.

"I don't understand. WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS NII-SAN?" Sasuke screamed at Itachi. Itachi just laughed and drove his sword into Fugaku's corpse.

"Because Sasuke-kun I wanted to test my powers. And the results were very nice I might add. Now suffer both of you. Hate me. Curse me. And obtain these eyes I have and then you can have revenge." Itachi said as he walked out of the room.

"WAIT" Sasuke yelled and he ran after his older brother. Naruto followed and watched as Sasuke threw a kunai at Itachi. It hit his forehead protector, leaving a slash through Konoha's insignia. Then Itachi was behind them and knocked Sasuke out. Naruto on the other hand managed to somehow block the hit that would've knocked him out and turned around and saw more tears falling from Itachi's face.

"Why Nii-san? Why would you do something so terrible? And stop lying I can see you crying." Naruto asked his older brother.

"One day you'll understand Naruto-kun. But for now sleep and make sure you two reach the top." Itachi said before knocking him out too.

(One Day Later)

"Naruto he killed them all. Itachi killed all of them. And now it's just you and I. Let's make him pay for what he's done to us." Sasuke said angrily while laying in his hospital bed.

Naruto looked at him in worry but nodded.

"If anything at least we unlocked our eyes. I don't like how we unlocked them but at least we have a very powerful tool to use." Naruto said as he activated his Sharingan. Sasuke nodded and activated his too.

"We'll have our revenge one day. And when that day comes our parents can finally rest in peace." Sasuke said. He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when there was a knock on the door and it opened. And the Sandaime Hokage walked in.

"Hello you two. I see your both awake. Good. Now I know that your both going through a lot right now but you should know that everything is being dealt with. Itachi is currently being hunted by our best ANBU to be brought before justice." Hiruzen said as he sat down in a chair. While he didn't like to lie to these two, he knew it was necessary as to keep up Itachi's cover.

' _One day they'll understand. One day._ ' Hiruzen thought sadly as he looked out the window.

"Now on to matters at hand. We have arranged for you two to be given a 2 bedroom apartment. All expenses will be covered by me of course." Hiruzen informed the two boys who just nodded.

"Thanks Hokage-jiji. We appreciate it." Naruto said. Though his tone of voice spoke volumes of the pain he was going through right now. Hiruzen was saddened by the fact these two will never learn the truth. And that the truth will die alongside Itachi. He had hoped the he could've cleared his name but that wasn't meant to be it seemed.

"Well you two rest up. The other kids at the Academy are worried sick. I'll have some ANBU gather up your clothes and have the apartment furnished before your discharged tomorrow." Hiruzen said with a smile before walking out.

Sasuke had dozed off back to sleep and was having nightmares, Naruto could tell through the strained sobs that came out of him every so often. Naruto then closed his eyes too.

 **(A/N) And the prologue is over. Next chapter onward will be dealing with not so canon things. How far will they go? Find out next time on Drag- I mean yeah. Anyways leave a review if you wish I always love to see other peoples thoughts on my writing. I'll also be moving on to whenever I finish the chapter updates. I just wanted to get the prologue out of the way so I could begin the fun chapters. Not saying these weren't fun but I have a lot more to screw with in canon.**


	4. Graduation

**Naruto: The Tale Of Two Gods**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Graduation**

(6 Years Later, Naruto and Sasuke age 14)

"Wake up duck ass." a young man said across the hall of their shared apartment.

"I'm already up blondie so shut up." a voice snapped back.

Naruto stepped out into the hallway and was in his shinobi attire because today was the day that they would become genin. He was dressed in a black t-shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back, black cargo pants with a kunai holster on his right leg, and to top off the completely emo style black shinobi sandals. His hair was blonde with black highlights in it and he had violet eyes.

A door opened and Sasuke stepped out into the hall to greet his brother and he wore a near identical attire to him except his shirt was blue in color and his pants were beige. He also had his kunai holster on the left side of his pants. Both were ready to finally become shinobi.

"Ready to become shinobi Sasuke?" Naruto asked his brother who smirked.

"Of course. But I bet I'll make rookie of the year." Sasuke said as he grabbed a piece of toast Naruto had made for them.

"I bet I'll make it because my Sharingan matured first." Naruto said and activated his matured Sharingan.

"It was literally 5 seconds before mine did." Sasuke said and activated his own matured Sharingan. They both ate their breakfast before heading out to the Academy to become what they've always wanted to be.

(At the Academy)

"Alright everyone today is the day. Let's begin with the written tests." Iruka said as he handed out papers to everyone.

Naruto sat next to Sasuke who had Hinata right next to him. She was dressed in typical Hyuuga shinobi attire which consisted of a light purple kimono and mesh armor underneath.

The written test was 45 minutes long and it took all three of them 10 to complete it. The rest was seeing how everyone else did and not as good as them which made them all smirk in satisfaction.

When the test was over, Iruka came around and gathered all of them up and said "Now is the time for the three jutsu. The Henge (transformation), bunshin (clone), and a jutsu of your choice." Iruka told them. He started calling names until he eventually reached Hinata. She passed with flying colors and used Kaiten as her jutsu of choice.

"Uchiha Naruto step forward. Hokage-sama has already informed me that you and Sasuke will be unable to perform the regular bunshin due to your large chakra reserves and thus have been taught a more advanced form. Let's see it." Iruka said.

Naruto nodded and put his hands in a cross hand seal " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** " (Shadow Clone Jutsu). and a perfect clone of Naruto appeared beside him.

"Yes one on the first try." Naruto cheered.

"How many do you usually make?" Iruka asked one of his favorite students.

"Well the first time I made a little over 2 thousand." Naruto said offhandedly. Both Iruka's and Mizuki's jaws dropped when they heard that. So did the rest of the class besides Sasuke and Hinata.

"What? Is that not normal?" Naruto asked his teachers.

"Um... you need jonin level reserves to make just one. Good lord Naruto. How many did Sasuke make?" Iruka asked while trying to pick up his jaw off the table.

"The same as blondie." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Good ninja Jesus." Both Iruka and Mizuki said.

"Anyways back to the test. Now transform into anyone you like." Iruka told Naruto who gave him a devious grin.

"Alright. **Henge**." Naruto said and transformed into the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

"Good job Naruto. You even got the haori correct too. Nice job. Now use a jutsu of your choosing." Iruka told him.

Naruto went through a few hand seals before saying " **Katon: Ryuka No Jutsu** " (Fire Dragon Jutsu) and shot a small fire dragon out of his mouth.

"Nice Naruto. And its an elemental too. Impressive." Iruka told him.

"What else do you expect from an Uchiha?" Naruto grinned and went to sit back down with Sasuke.

"Now Sasuke your turn." Iruka called our other favorite Uchiha who got up and repeated what Naruto did. Except he transformed into his cousin, Uchiha Shisui. Then for his jutsu of choice, Sasuke used " **Fuuton: Daitoppa** " (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough) and passed with flying colors.

Those that didn't pass were sent out of the room and once just the graduates remained, Iruka cleared his throat "Congratulations to all that passed. You may now come and get your headband. Wear it with pride. You are now offically shinobi of Konoha." he said with pride in his voice.

After getting their headbands and taking a seat again, Iruka said "Tomorrow will be team placements. Please be here on time." and he walked out of the room alongside Mizuki.

(Later that day)

"Teuchi-jiji 5 bowls of miso ramen." Naruto happily said as he walked in with Sasuke and Hinata.

"A bowl of pork ramen for me" Sasuke said as he sat down.

"And shrimp ramen for me." Hinata quietly said as she sat down next to Sasuke.

"Coming right up. And you three graduated today? Congrats." Teuchi said as he started cooking their food.

Three headbands now adorned their foreheads, the metal glinting in the light. Naruto had picked a black cloth to use while Sasuke and Hinata picked the standard blue cloth.

"You guys think we're gonna be on the same team?" Naruto asked Sasuke and Hinata.

"Hopefully. Two Uchiha and a Hyuuga would make one hell of a team. Especially since we have our matured Sharingan and a Byakugan. We'll be practically unstoppable as a reconnaissance and heavy assault team. You and I can be hit the enemy hard after Hinata locates them and determines their numbers we can create a strategy to deal with the enemy or run." Sasuke said while he put his arm around Hinata who blushed.

"I agree with Sasuke-kun. I'll act as the team's reconnaissance while you two will be the front line fighters. I've also been showing some interest in medical ninjutsu so I could act as the team medic as well." Hinata said and Sasuke smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. They had gotten together a little over a year ago and have been inseperable since. It was obvious to everyone it would happen though because of Hinata being one of only two people he ever talked to after the massacre.

After being discharged from the hospital both Sasuke and Naruto developed a type of emotional shell and Sasuke only kept Naruto and Hinata in his group of friends while Naruto was less severe and still has a few more friends like Shikamaru and Kiba. Both boys have made strides in their training, with the Hokage himself overlooking their training and sometimes giving them jutsu or taijutsu types that they can learn. Both boys are about mid chunin. They really just needed experience. And Hinata is not a slouch either. She's already mastered the jyuuken style her clan is famous for and has mastered Kaiten as well. She also learned her natures from the boys which were Fire and Lightning. She's not exactly on par with Naruto and Sasuke but with a little more training she could be.

The boys Sharingan had matured during a spar one day when they went all out and were using everything they had. They had sent a fire dragon at the same time and were both about to be hit by it when it matured and allowed them to react to it before it hit them. The Hokage was shocked they didn't kill each other.

"And here's your food guys. Again congratulations on graduating you three. You've made this old man proud. And as a gift, this entire meal is on the house." Teuchi said as he handed them their bowls.

"Also Naruto I prepared 10 more for you." Teuchi told the blond who was already on his fourth bowl.

With his mouth full Naruto just let out a muffled "Well bring it all out then" then Sasuke flicked him.

"Have some manners blondie. Swallow before talking. Better yet just spit it out. I'm sure you'll eat more to make up for it." Sasuke said as he slowly ate his single bowl.

"But Sasuke-kun spitters are quitters." Hinata said which made Sasuke blush and Naruto and Teuchi laugh their ass off.

"Yeah duck ass. And Hinata I never knew you could make those types of jokes." Naruto said as Teuchi handed him more bowls of ramen.

"It's always the quiet ones gentlemen." Teuchi said as he went to make more for his favorite customer. Hinata just blushed and looked away while the two Uchiha let out a laugh.

(Later that night)

Naruto and Sasuke were walking home when Naruto felt a chakra signature pass by them at high speeds. "Sasuke I just felt Mizuki-sensei's chakra pass by us going fast and out of the village. Let's check it out." Naruto said and he jumped on to the roof tops with Sasuke following.

"Why do you think he's running Naruto?" Sasuke asked his brother who just shook his head.

"No idea but we're shinobi of Konoha and must stop anyone with going rogue as to protect the secrets of the village. Let's pick it up." and with that Naruto released one of the weight seals the Hokage had put on them as to strengthen them without having to use actual weights. They each had 10 seals with each one being about 100 pounds. They started out at 10 and went up by 10 each time they could do everything they could do without the seals. And with just one deactivated caused Naruto to leave Sasuke in the dust before he too deactivated one of his.

Arriving in a clearing they found Mizuki taking a breather with a large scroll in tow. They both reactivated their seal they had turned off and observed the situation before them.

"Naruto I think that's the scroll of seals." Sasuke whispered and Naruto too was shocked by that.

"More importantly how exactly did he get it? That thing is locked up in a vault in the Hokage tower." Naruto whispered.

"He must've waited for Hokage-sama to open the vault and snagged it." Sasuke whispered back.

"You may be right. Let's retrieve it and take both him and the scroll back to the Hokage." Naruto said as he jumped down from their perch.

"So Mizuki I see your taking a nightly run through the woods. What's that with you? Your diary? Man you must have a lot of crushes and heartbreaks to have that large of a diary." Naruto mocked Mizuki who got a little pissed but then Sasuke really nailed it down.

"Naruto isn't it obvious? He's a loser. Plus it probably doesn't help that he has a small dick. But I mean come on look at him. I feel like he's the type of guy who says he likes women but he's really gay and too scared to come out of the closet because his parents beat him whenever he mentioned coming out." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. And the effects of their mocking did what they wanted it to do because Mizuki got pissed off. More pissed off than Choji when you stole his chips.

"Okay that's it. You two Uchiha up starts really piss me off. What's so great about them huh? I'm not from a clan but I bet I can still kill you." Mizuki yelled while taking a fuma shuriken off his back and threw it at them.

Naruto simply stepped aside as did Sasuke and it whizzed harmlessly by them. "Oh would you look at that? Seems you need to practice your bukijutsu." Naruto said while Sasuke snickered.

"Fine then take this. **Doton: Dosekiryu** " (Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon) Mizuki yelled and an earthen dragon emerged from the ground and sent itself towards Naruto and Sasuke.

" **Raiton: Gian** " (Lightning Release: False Darkness) Naruto said and a spear of lightning came out of his mouth and shattered the dragon.

Sasuke took the advantage of not having Mizuki focused on him to get behind him and simply put his hand on his back.

"What?" was all that Mizuki managed.

" **Raiton: Jibashi** " (Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder) and Sasuke electrocuted Mizuki who passed out after the jutsu ended.

"Nice Sasuke. Now we have the scroll and the traitor. Come on let's take it back to Hokage-jiji. Dibs on the scroll by the way." Naruto said while picking the scroll up and jumping away with Sasuke having Mizuki slung over his shoulder and yelling in protest.

(At the Hokage Tower)

"How in the hell did you two manage to do this? Hiruzen asked the two boys who just shrugged.

"Ah fuck it I was wanting a bowl anyways." Hiruzen said before taking his pipe out and lighting it.

"I mean it helps he didn't know we had our Sharingan unlocked. And he underestimated us and let us get under his skin too." Naruto said while Sasuke sniffed the air.

"What's that smell?" he asked and the Hokage just chuckled.

"Well done both of you. I'll have to give you both the payout of a S-rank mission due to the Scroll of Seals and it being that I sent out my top jonin to get him but you two did it with ease. Also all of that with it being a major violation of village security and the scroll itself holding many forbidden jutsu." Hiruzen said and the two boys were beside themselves with glee.

"That's a lot of money. We can finally get those swords we've been wanting. We can also get that awesome Senju armor made for us." the two said in unison and Hiruzen had to cough to get their attention.

"You have the village and my thanks for this you two. Any requests?" Hiruzen asked them and Sasuke already had an answer.

"I want Hinata on our team." and Hiruzen again chuckled and took another puff.

"I figured. I had Haruno Sakura as your other team mate but that can be easily switched." Hiruzen said as Naruto and Sasuke cringed.

"Please ninja God not her. She strips me with her eyes everyday." Sasuke said while Naruto patted him on the back like he had been violated and was reliving horrible memories. And then the Hokage giggled at their antics. They stopped dead and listen to Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Kami no Shinobi, giggle like a little girl.

In between giggles he managed "You two are dismissed." and with that they left and when they were walking out they saw a few assistants carrying snacks and drinks to the Hokage office.

(Later that night)

"Well we did it Sasuke." Naruto said as he brushed his teeth.

"Yep we did. Now all we need to do is train and become stronger so our family can rest in peace." Sasuke said as he brushed his teeth next to him.

"About that. When he put you under that genjutsu and knocked you out and before he knocked me out he was crying. Showing massive amounts of remorse. Something behind what he did doesn't feel right." Naruto said as he finished.

"You think so? I can't say I haven't thought the whole thing smelled fishy but I just want vengeance for what he did." Sasuke said as he finished too.

"We can question him once we confront him. Or interrogate him after we've defeated him." Naruto said to Sasuke who was deep in thought.

"We can do that. But only if we can take him alive. Alright?" Sasuke asked his brother who nodded.

"Alright. Well I'm tired as fuck so I'm gonna go sleep. Goodnight duck ass." Naruto said before walking to his room.

"Goodnight blondie." Sasuke said and went into his own room.

 **(A/N) And yes I did it. Expect the chapters to be longer also. Oh boy I can't wait to get to Shippuden or the juicier parts of part 1. Anyways review if you find anything with my writing that you want to point out for me to correct. Till next time.**


	5. Team 7

**Naruto: The Tale Of Two Gods**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Team 7**

It was a bright day in Konohagakure No Sato. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and two young men were arguing over the last piece of bacon.

"I said I wanted it!" Naruto angrily said as he sent a small zap of lightning at Sasuke.

"Fuck you. I already called dibs. Plus I'm the one that probably made Rookie Of The Year so I deserve it!" Sasuke snapped back and sent a small fireball at Naruto.

"Well isn't that just fancy? I probably got the title so go fuck yourself," Naruto said as he activated his Sharingan in anger.

"Go fuck yourself. I'm hungrier so I'm gonna take it!" Sasuke said and activated his too in response.

" **Will you two shut the fuck up so I can get some sleep! Just snap it in half you twats!** " a deep voice seemed to echo around them. What they didn't know was that it was in their heads.

"Um did you hear that? Ninja Satan is that you?" Naruto nervously asked while looking around the room.

"I'd hate to disobey whatever the fuck that was so here," Sasuke said and he snapped the piece in half and gave it to Naruto.

They both finished eating and got ready for the day because today was the day Konoha would see its most legendary team formed.

(At the Academy)

"Well I can say one thing Sasuke. At least we managed to get Hinata on our team," Naruto said as he walked down the hall with Sasuke.

"No kidding. Having pinkie on our team would've been brutal," Sasuke replied when they suddenly ran into Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino.

Sasuke immediately assumed a blank face as Naruto stopped and smiled at the trio of young shinobi.

"What's up you guys? Excited for team placements today?" Naruto asked the three who smiled or nodded in greeting.

"Yeah. I hope I get some people who actually have talent and not cannon fodder. I'm hoping for Bugs and Hinata," Kiba said while an annoyed buzzing could be heard coming from Shino's direction.

"I already know I'll be with Choji and Ino. Man what a drag," Shikamaru sighed.

"Even though myself and my bugs are annoyed by Kiba-san's nickname I would have to agree. Although I don't think Sasuke would let it happen," Shino said in a monotone voice.

Sasuke let out a "Hn" in agreement and walked off towards the classroom.

"Sorry guys. He's still trying to heal after what happened. He can be a dick sometimes but he's a good person at heart," Naruto told them.

"Yeah well you both have that famed Uchiha ego but him more so. But I get that. Well I'm going to the classroom. Its nearly time," Kiba said and walked off with Shino who gave Naruto a nod of his head in understanding.

"Man what a drag. I just hope my team mates can handle themselves," Shikamaru said as he and Naruto walked into the classroom.

Sasuke was seated next to Hinata with Sakura and Ino both staring at him with heart eyes, giggling like mad, and probably stripping him with their eyes too. That is until Hinata got pissed and turned around and activated her Byakugan and scared them into submission.

"I can't wait to meet our sensei. I wonder who it'll be," Naruto wondered aloud and the couple just shrugged and went back to being in their own little universe. Naruto just shook his head and started making paper shuriken for a surprise.

Iruka walked in like his dog got ran over last night. Well his best friend did just betray the village and try to take one of its most valuable scrolls. And he was also cucked by two fresh genin. But he schooled himself and cleared his throat.

"Alright today is the day you'll meet your senseis. First up is Team 1," and like that Naruto tuned everything out.

"Team 7 under Hatake Kakashi will be Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke. Team 8 under Sarutobi Asuma will be Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino," and there was a very audible "I fucking called it" which came from Shikamaru's direction.

"And finally Team 9 is still under circulation so Team 10 under Yuuhi Kurenai will be Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura, and Inuzuka Kiba," Iruka finished and a few murmurs ran through the room. Some happy and some salty. But our favorite trio was content they got placed on the same team. Even though two of them knew how they managed it. It was just so nice to see that the Hokage stood by his word.

"Now wait here for your jonin senseis. Naruto and Sasuke tied for Rookie of The Year while Hinata is the Kunoichi of The Year. Goodbye and good luck to you all," and with that Iruka left the room. And one after the other teams filed out of the room till just Team 7 remained.

(3 hours later)

"Are you serious? Where the hell is he? Shouldn't he be here by now?" an irritated Sasuke asked no one in particular as he played with Hinata's hair while she was taking a nap.

"Patience is the mark of a true shinobi so its probably some type of test. Plus Kakashi-sensei is said to always be fashionably late to everything. Let's just hope he lives up to the fashion part," Naruto said as he finished making paper shuriken. He was now seated at Iruka's desk and was waiting for that door to open and spring his little trap.

Moments later the door slid open lazily and Kakashi stuck his head into the room and was about to speak when he was assaulted by a hail of paper shuriken which nailed him right in the face. Sasuke froze when it happened and Hinata was wide awake by the time it was over. Naruto just sat there smirking that his plan went well.

"My first impressions are... I hate you all. Meet me up on the roof in 5 minutes. Better yet make it 2," and with that Kakashi closed the door and was on the roof in under a second.

"Oh no I wonder what we will ever do to get there on time. It's not like we're shinobi with chakra who can walk up walls," Naruto said as he led his team to the window, opened it, and they all proceeded to walk up to the roof.

"Okay take a seat and tell me your name, likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future. I'll go first. My name is Hatake Kakashi, I like few things, I dislike a lot of things including you three and traitors, and my dreams for the future is none of your buisness. Alright your up blue," Kakashi said as he pointed at Hinata.

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata, I like cats, Sasuke-kun, and learning. I dislike those who kill for no reason, that nickname, and when Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun argue. I dream to one day lead my clan and abolish the Caged Bird Seal," Hinata told Kakashi who just nodded.

"Neat. Alright your up emo," Kakashi pointed at Sasuke who glared but cleared his throat.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I like Hinata-chan and blondie over there but it pains me to say that, I dislike those who would hurt Hinata-chan and those who betray others for power. My dreams are to one day put my family to rest by killing the man who killed them in cold blood," Sasuke said and Hinata laid her head on his shoulder to comfort him because she knew he hated talking about that.

"Alright emo blondie your up," Kakashi lazily said and Naruto grinned.

"My name is Uchiha Naruto, my likes are the duck ass next to me, blue who is next to him, my other friends, and protecting those close to me. My dislikes are traitors and those who abandon their friends. My dreams for the future is to become Hokage and also put my family to rest," Naruto said and Kakashi was surprised on the inside.

' _Minato-sensei, your son has grown into a fine young man. Itachi-san, your brothers have grown into shinobi you would be proud of,_ ' Kakashi thought to himself and stood up.

"Alright then. Meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow morning at the ass crack of dawn. Don't be late and don't eat. I'll bring food," Kakashi informed them before shunshining away.

"Alright you two. I gotta go and do some stuff. See you later," Naruto said before shunshining away as well.

Arriving in a broken and old building with a swirl on the front, Naruto walked into the building and walked into the basement which consisted of a mat in the center with seals all around the room.

This is the old Uzumaki clan building which members of the clan came to before being recalled to Uzushiogakure and being slaughtered by three hidden villages. Of course they took a large amount of the forces sent to end them but it was still a slaughter.

Naruto sat down in the center of the room and started meditating and before he knew it, he stood in front of a massive gate in what appeared to be a sewer. A red eye was looking at him through the darkness and it then stood up, revealing the beast to have bright blood red fur with nine tails lazily swinging behind him.

"Kurama why did the Yin half of yourself decide to talk to Sasuke today? That is the first time in forever that I've seen him do that. The first few times when he was younger and your other half's chakra leaked out and started lashing out hasn't happened since the massacre. So what gives?" Naruto asked the titanic fox.

" **I can't say for sure but I know he doesn't want that boy to walk down the same path as your ancestor, Uchiha Madara,** " the fox growled and Naruto was still deep in thought.

"Do you think it has anything to do with Itachi? You've already told me about how he was feeling remorse and extreme sadness but I don't get why your other half would stay quiet for so long only to speak in the most mundane of instances," Naruto wondered and Kurama just growled in frustration.

" **Look the boy must not be led off the path he is on. Let him do what he thinks is right before intervening or if you absolutely have to knock him out before he does something rash.** " Kurama told Naruto who nodded.

"Alright. I'll keep that in mind. Well I need to get home. Later furball," and with that Naruto faded out of his mindscape with the fox growling at him.

Getting up, Naruto dusted himself off and walked out of the building and shunshined to his home. When he got there he noticed a smell wafting out from the outside.

"Hinata's cooking? Awesome," he happily said before walking into his home and finding Hinata cooking with Sasuke watching her while reading a scroll.

"I'm home. What are you making Hinata? Something good?" Naruto asked her and she just flicked a piece of whatever was about done towards him and he ate it.

"So yes then. Absolutely delicious Hinata-chan," Naruto said while taking a seat across from Sasuke.

After a while Hinata brought out all of their food and they ate while making small talk and coming up with strategies for the test they had tomorrow. By the time they were done they had come up with a few good strategies to use against their sensei and Hinata left with kissing Sasuke goodbye and a hug for Naruto. With that, their day came to a close and they were prepared as they would ever be for the test.

Sunlight filtered through the trees as Team 7 stood in the middle of the training grounds, they had been there for hours but they had been smart enough to eat something before arriving there. Naruto and Sasuke stood there arguing about some random thing they had gotten mad at each other for some odd reason. Hinata eventually gave in and gave them both a jyuuken strike to the shoulder. After a while she reopened the tenketsu she closed and made sure they were done.

"Ah what's this? My little genin having an argument?" Kakashi said as he appeard in a swirl of leaves.

"No we were just having a conversation. So what's this test you had us get up for?" Sasuke asked and Kakashi just eye smiled and held up two bells.

"You have until noon to use whatever methods to get these bells from me. Whoever doesn't will be sent back to the Academy. Now begin," and with that he took off.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata all looked at each other and nodded. They then went their separate ways to get the bells from the silver haired jonin.

Kakashi was standing in another clearing, just reading his smut and having a good time, when Naruto suddenly came out of the wood works to attack him directly. Naruto sent a punch to his face which he dodged with ease. Each subsequent attack was dodged easily until eventually Naruto got frustrated and jumped back.

"Sasuke, let's start with Plan Theta," Naruto yelled out and Sasuke was right beside him in a flurry of leaves. The two boys then deactivated their seals and charged Kakashi.

'Weight seals? They seem to be faster but not fast enough,' Kakashi thought and was soon dodging each of their attacks with no more difficulty than he did when it was just Naruto with his seals active.

"Sasuke activate Plan Omega" Naruto yelled out while throwing a flurry of punches at Kakashi who again dodged them all. Sasuke nodded and they both activated their Sharingan.

'Sharingan eh? Neat. Might get a little more complicated from here,' Kakashi thought as he dodged a punch from Naruto only to be kicked in the gut by Sasuke. The momentary shock he had by getting hit by a fresh genin let Naruto capitalize on it and uppercut him which sent Kakashi flying.

Landing a few feet away from them, Kakashi stood up and dusted himself off. "Alright that was nice. Good strategy for you guys to work in tandem and use the Sharingan's predictive abilities to judge where my body will be by dodging one of your attacks and the other attacks while I'm still focused on the other. Nice parlor trick is all. But it won't happen again," and with that Kakashi appeared behind them and before they could react, he kicked them both away.

Sasuke looked at Naruto who was still grunting at the pain and asked "Plan Epsilon?" and Naruto nodded.

" **Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu** " Sasuke yelled and sent a gigantic fire dragon at Kakashi who went through a few hand seals.

" **Doton: Doryuheki** " (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall) and a earthen wall appeared to protect him from the dragon. Kakashi's eye widened when his earth wall cracked and a spear of lightning came through and nearly impaled him if he hadn't had jumped away in time.

' _ **Raiton: Gian**_ _? What did Hokage-sama teach these two? Fucking ridiculous to have two genin know_ _elemental ninjutsu,_ " Kakashi thought when he was suddenly stopped by a seal on the ground.

"And we did it. Hinata if you may neutralize the target so we can retrieve the bells from him," Naruto said smirking while Kakashi was sweating.

" **Hakke: Rokujuyon Sho** " (Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms) Hinata said and started striking Kakashi.

"Two palms"

"Four palms"

"Eight palms"

"Sixteen palms"

"Thirty two palms"

"Sixty four palms"

And like that Hinata finished her technique and Kakashi was left nearly incapacitated by it. Naruto walked up and plucked the bells off of Kakashi, he then turned to his team.

"Great work you guys. Plan Alpha went off without a single hitch in it. Let me explain it to Kakashi-sensei before he passes out. So Kakashi-sensei Plan Alpha was a strategy we came up with in case we were sparring with you. It involved a series of plans such as Plan Theta, Omega, and Epsilon. All of which was to herd you to a paralysis seal I had one of my clones creating. I also created 5 more clones to dispel whenever we passed it going in the right direction. Then Hinata came up with using her Hakke: Rokujuyon Sho so you couldn't do anything to counter the seal. Not that you could. I'm level 8 out of 20 in terms of the Uzumaki fuinjutsu mastery scale. You fell for our plan, how do you feel?" Naruto mockingly asked Kakashi who just chuckled.

"Impressive work you three. But here's the thing. You still only have two bells. So pick among yourselves who goes back to the academy. Also I'm just a clone," and like that Kakashi dispersed with lightning nearly hitting the three genin. The real Kakashi jumped down from the trees and awaited the three genins decision.

"I'll go back. Besides if there is one thing about Konoha. It's that it values teamwork and sacrifice above all else," Naruto said before throwing the bell he had at Hinata and one at Sasuke. Both of them looked at each other and nodded before throwing the bells back at Kakashi.

"Hmmmmm... well in that case, you all... PASS!" Kakashi said while eye smiling.

Naruto and Sasuke both smirked and Hinata just smiled a small smile. ' _Whew he didn't catch my bluff. I thought we were gonna fail for sure._ ' Naruto thought as he sighed.

"You all did extremely well. Remember these words. Those that abandon the mission are scum, while those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum. That's all. Meet back here tomorrow at 7 o' clock sharp. Don't be late my little genin," Kakashi told them before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

(A/N) And here comes another chapter out of the factory. Like it? Hate it? Tell me through a review or PM I don't care. But anyways yeah. Team 7 has formed and missions and all that juicy stuff will start soon. Also I'm using Japanese names for techniques. I was on the fence till last chapter. Sorry about the confusion. Anyways till next time.


	6. Training

**Naruto: The Tale Of Two Gods**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Training**

Moonlight shone dimly as three young shinobi were assessing a target team of six mercenaries standing guard of a caravan. The two boys looked at the only girl and she nodded. Veins bulged around her eyes as she activated her Byakugan. She studied the covered cart for a few seconds before deactivating it and holding up eight fingers. The boys nodded and both of them looked at each other like they were having a silent conversation. They both then smirked and jumped from their hiding places.

The blonde haired youth started with the left side of the cart while the raven haired youth started with the right side. The blue haired girl took down the one at the back with a quick strike to the heart. The two boys took down their two targets with relative ease by using their superior speed to get behind the first and snap their necks while kicking the other one in the abdomen where they ruptured a vital artery and also compromised several vital organs. The raven haired boy threw a shuriken which curved around and killed the one in the front by hitting his jugular.

The three regrouped at the back of the cart when eight figures jumped out and surrounded them. They all looked at the three young shinobi with disdain when one of them spoke up.

"Why have you three attacked this traveling caravan? What have we done to incur the wrath of Konoha?" and the blue haired girl responded.

"We have been observing this caravan for several days on your path to the Land of Waves. And tonight when I took a peek inside of your cart I saw you eight along with contraband that is punishable by immediate execution," and all of them sneered at the three who smirked and got in their stances.

They rushed them but the blue haired girl started spinning and encompassed herself and her team mates with a sphere of rotating chakra.

"Kaiten" she yelled and all of them were scattered. They looked at each other and nodded before going to neutralize all of them. They made short work of the eight who couldn't put up much of a fight against trained shinobi.

When they were done with the bloodshed a silver haired man jumped from the trees and approached them. "Nice work you three. Sasuke nice shot with the shuriken. That is exemplary bukijutsu mastery. Nice Kaiten Hinata-chan. And Naruto did you have to use Raiton to fry those you took out? But anyways its time to search the cart," the man said before approaching the cart with the three young shinobi. When they entered they were greeted by the sight of crates, barrels, and bodies.

"I see males and females differing from all ages. These bastards were transporting sex slaves. Disgusting," Naruto said as he studied all of the bodies which were naked and had their throats slit. He opened a crate and crinkled his nose.

"There's cocaine in this crate Kakashi-sensei. And a lot of it too," Naruto informed his teacher who nodded and was recording their findings. Sasuke opened another and put a hand over his mouth and closed it.

"Methamphatimines in this crate Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke said and Kakashi nodded lazily. Hinata opned another and a sweet scent filled the cart.

"Opium in this one. They were probably gonna refine it into heroin. I already looked at what's in the barrels. Didn't help they had a label under the lid. Liquid narcotics such as morphine and valium," Hinata told her sensei who nodded.

"Well another successful B-rank mission you three. I have to say though. I can't wait to take this Gato down. Justice needs to be served for these people," Kakashi said. For the last nine months Team 7 had been undergoing intense training from Kakashi such as teamwork, strategy, and improving their individual skills. Four months ago the Hokage had approved them for C-rank and B-rank missions which gave the team ample time to gain experience.

They had been given missions which had them going out and they had discovered a tyrant like mobster named Gato who runs a ring of criminals which operate throughout the Land Of Fire, Land Of Lightning, and Land Of Wind. They then found out it was headquartered in the Land of Waves. The Hokage had told them that they couldn't do anything till a mission came in that would allow access to the Land of Waves. The team requested that the mission be handed to them since they already had a connection and wanted to see Gato pay for his crimes.

"Well let's seal all this up and take it back to Konoha," Kakashi told them and they started working on exactly that.

(Konoha- A few days later)

"Welcome back you four. Mission successful?" Hiruzen asked them and they nodded. Kakashi briefed him of the mission and results of said mission. Hiruzen nodded grimly when Kakashi finished.

"Well turn the drugs over to the ANBU so they can be disposed of. The bodies will be identified and sent back to their villages where they can be given a proper burial. Dismissed," and with that they left while Hiruzen pulled his pipe out.

"So you three want another mission? Someone at the mission desk told me they have a special one for us," Kakashi told his team who nodded and went to the mission desk.

"Ah you four. You'll like this one. It's the one you've been waiting for. A mission to the Land of Waves. It's an escort mission for a bridge builder named Tazuna. A simple C-rank. But there's also this. An A-rank mission for the head of Gato and the destruction of his headquarters. All of his funds will be seized by Konoha. Don't let us down Team 7. Tazuna is on buisness and will be back in a week. You leave then. Meet back here then," a chunin told them while handing them the mission details. The team nodded and left.

* * *

Some time later we find our favorite team in a clearing training. Kakashi had given in and finally told them how to do the waterfall climbing training. They were making progress but not much. Naruto and Sasuke were soaked and Hinata was just damp due to her smaller reserves and a Hyuuga's natural chakra control already being high. Naruto and Sasuke were embroiled in their sibling rivalry to reach the top of the waterfall first. But they haven't even hit the halfway point.

"Damn it. Why is this so hard? Hinata how are you doing it?" Sasuke asked her and she giggled at his situation.

"You apply the teachings of water walking but in a more extreme degree. Since the water is in a more violent motion you must keep your chakra in a more violent change to its application. Of course there is a lot more to it than that but it comes with actually doing it instead of me explaining," Hinata told him and he nodded. They continued training for the rest of the week before Tazuna arrived.

(Time Of Departure)

"So three kids and a masked scarecrow? Man I am dead," an old man slurred as the team approached him at the Hokage Tower.

"Tazuna-san I can guarantee you that we are one of Konoha's top genin teams. Your in good hands with us," Kakashi said as he eye smiled. Tazuna just huffed.

"Yeah whatever. Let's get this show on the road. My daughter Tsunami is probably worried sick right now," Tazuna said and the team nodded. Kakashi turned to them to make sure they had everything.

"You guys set on kunai and shuriken? How about your bedrolls and other camping materials? Ninja wire and explosive tags?" Kakashi went over and they all nodded. Kakashi eye smiled and motioned for them to follow to the gate so they can check out and leave.

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the trees as they walked towards the Land of Waves. The team stood in a diamond formation with Hinata taking the front, Naruto and Sasuke on either side, Tazuna in the middle, and Kakashi bringing up the rear. The team had been listening to Tazuna's constant ranting about the bridge he was building and his chugs from the bottle of whiskey he had. It was peaceful and no incidents had happened yet.

The team continued walking and eventually they passed over a puddle. When they got a little bit away three dark figures emerged.

 **(A/N) Little shorter this time but this is the set up chapter for the Wave arc. What will happen? Who knows? Oh right me. Doesn't mean I won't tell you. Well till next time.**


	7. Wave

**Naruto: The Tale Of Two Gods**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Wave**

A chain came from two of the three figures which wrapped itself around Kakashi and shredded him to pieces.

"Formation Beta. Sasuke with me. Hinata protect Tazuna," Naruto said as he and Sauke leapt into action. They confronted the three figures and Naruto and Sasuke gasped at one of them.

"Naruto, that's the Nuibari. Meaning that's Hozuki Mangetsu, S-rank nuke-nin from Kirigakure. And those two are the Demon Brothers Gozu and Meizu, B-rank nuke-nin from Kiri as well. What do we do?" Sasuke asked Naruto who shook his head in thought.

"Well, well, my reputation precedes me it seems. But I'm not here for you kiddos-" Mangetsu was interrupted by Kakashi bursting out from the trees and sending a kick at his head which was blocked by the Nuibari.

"I'm here for him," and with that Mangetsu and Kakashi leapt away and left the four brothers to face off with each other.

(Naruto and Sasuke vs The Demon Brothers)

"Well Meizu, shall we?" Gozu asked Meizu and Meizu chuckled darkly.

"Yes. Let's kill these runts," Meizu replied before charging Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sasuke, we're going with Plan Osiris," Naruto said as they both activated their Sharingan. They met the Demon Brothers in a clash and engaged in a fierce taijutsu battle with Naruto and Sasuke having the upper hand. That is until Gozu sent a chain towards Sasuke who was occupied fighting Meizu.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled before jumping in front of the chain which whipped him and left a huge gash across his chest. Naruto, now bleeding heavily from the hit he just took, decided enough was enough and released a couple weight seals and punched Gozu in the throat which ruptured his windpipe.

"BROTHER!" Meizu yelled out, now enraged at the death of his lifelong companion.

" **Suiton: Teppodoma** " (Water Release: Gunshot) and sent a barrage of water bullets at Naruto and Sasuke who dodged them all effortlessly. Sasuke, now pissed that Naruto had to take a hit for him, decided that the fight needed to end now and performed a few hand signs.

" **Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu** " (Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu) and sent multiple small fireballs at high speeds towards Meizu who had no time to dodge and took each fireball. The now charred corpse of Meizu fell to the ground.

Naruto slumped over and Sasuke caught him and helped him over to Hinata. Sasuke laid his brother down so Hinata could start healing him and that's when they heard a scream echo from inside the forest.

(Kakashi vs Mangetsu)

The two world class shinobi arrived in a large clearing with a lake in the middle of it. They clashed and landed on opposite sides of the lake and stared each other down.

"Why are you here Hozuki Mangetsu?" Kakashi asked and Mangetsu chuckled darkly.

"For the head of that bridge builder obviously. I have a fucking mint waiting for me when I bring that head back to the man who hired me," Mangetsu told Kakashi.

"Does that person go by the name Gato?" Kakashi asked and Mangetsu chuckled.

"Well looks like someone has done their homework. But can you pass the pop quiz?" and with that Mangetsu performed a few hand signs.

" **Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu** " (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet) and a giant water dragon erupted from the lake and sent itself towards Kakashi who made an earth wall come up from under the water. When he let the earth wall go back into the Earth, Mangetsu was nowhere to be found. Kakashi looked everywhere, his Sharingan spinning wildly. Mangetsu then erupted up from the water, using his family's famous Hydrafication jutsu to sneak through the water and get behind Kakashi to slash him with Nuibari which left a deep gash down his back and Kakashi spun around and slashed Mangetsu with a kunai which had no effect on Mangetsu who just used his jutsu to regenerate the wound.

Mangetsu kicked Kakashi away and used the Nuibari to sow his pants legs together which made Kakashi lose his balance and fall into the water. Mangetsu then liquefied himself and appeared behind Kakashi in the water.

" **Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu** " (Water Release: Water Prison Jutsu) and Mangetsu's arm fused with the ball of water which trapped Kakashi. They emerged from the water and Mangetsu stood victoriously over the trapped Kakashi.

"I have you trapped now. When I use my jutsu in combination with the water prison, it strengthens the jutsu to new heights. This is the end, Hatake Kakashi," Mangetsu said and brought up the Nuibari to finish Kakashi.

"Checkmate. **Raiton: Shiden** " (Lightning Release: Purple Electricity) and purple lightning erupted around Kakashi which electrocuted Mangetsu and left him steaming.

"You passed with an F. For fuck you," and with that Mangetsu fell back and Kakashi was released from the water prison and the threads binding his pants were released because Mangetsu was no longer keeping the Nuibari active. Picking up the nuke-nin Kakashi returned to his team.

Naruto was healed by the time Kakashi returned with Mangetsu's body and he bound him up and left a paralysis seal on him and used a summoned dog to contact the Hokage to retrieve him.

"So how did your fights go kiddos?" Kakashi asked his team.

"Fairly well. We killed the Demon Brothers but Naruto took a hit for me when Gozu tried to slash me with his razor chains while I was fighting Meizu," Sasuke told Kakashi who nodded and looked at Naruto.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Kakashi asked Naruto who still had on his slashed shirt but the wound was closed and only a scar remained where the slash wound was.

"Yep. Feeling good as new thanks to Hinata-chan. How did your fight go? I see that your injured Kakashi-sensei," Naruto asked Kakashi.

"It's nothing really. I'm just gonna bandage it up. Hinata can finish healing it when we get to Wave and off the road. Are you alright Tazuna-san?" Kakashi asked the bridge builder who was taking a chug out of his whiskey bottle.

"I'm fine. When uh are we gunna get back to my house Kakahi?" the drunk man asked.

"We should arrive in Wave soon. Alright team let's continue on. Hinata-chan sober him up a little," Kakashi said and they started walking again with Tazuna complaining about him losing his buzz.

* * *

The air was misty as they crossed the sea that separated Wave from the Land of Fire. Sasuke was leaning against the edge of the boat with Hinata resting her head on his chest. Naruto and Kakashi were discussing different applications for jutsu and chakra in general. By the time the crossing was half way over Naruto got curious about the country they were entering.

"So Tazuna-san, what is Wave like?" Naruto asked and Tazuna burped and took anothe swig of whiskey.

"It was a country of bountiful beauty. A country where everyone lived in peace. That is until Gato came along. He slaughtered anyone who opposed him and he has the Wave daimyo in his pocket. He even killed my daughter's fiance in front of everyone because he was planning a rebellion to take back our home. He did it in front of even my grandson who viewed him as a father. It scarred him bad. That's why I'm building this bridge. To give everyone in this country hope," Tazuna told them and they all nodded grimly. They sat in silence for the remainder of the crossing.

* * *

As Team 7 escorted Tazuna across a clearing with a lake to the side of them, Naruto launched a kunai which hit a tree above a white rabbit.

"Um Kakashi why does that rabbit have a winter coat?" Naruto asked and Kakashi's eye widened.

"DOWN ALL OF YOU!" Kakashi yelled and the team dropped to the ground along with Tazuna. It was just in time too as a large cleaver like sword came sailing through the air which would have killed them if they hadn't. They all got up and a man was standing on the handle of the blade.

"Momochi Zabuza, A-rank nuke-nin and user of the Kubikiribocho from Kirigakure. what do you want?" Kakashi asked tensely, uncovering his Sharingan, with Naruto and Sasuke activating theirs.

"That data book is outdated. You think I haven't been training since then? I would say I'm a solid S-rank. I see Mangetsu and the Demon Brothers weren't enough. But trust me I will be," Zabuza said menacingly and jumped down with his sword in his hand. He made a hand sign and 3 water clones appeared beside him.

"You guys deal with the brats, I'll deal with the scarecrow. Also **Kirigakure no Jutsu** (Hiding In Mist Jutsu). Go," and with that the clones leapt after the three kids. A heavy mist descended on the area as well.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto said while having his hands in the cross seal. 4 clones appeared around Tazuna who performed a barrier ninjutsu which surrounded Tazuna in a red box.

"Alright guys Plan Poseidon for this one," Naruto said and he and Sasuke deactivated their seals and Hinata activated her Byakugan.

They split off to fight their clone and Kakashi and Zabuza leapt away to fight.

(Naruto vs Zabuza Clone)

Naruto and Zabuza clashed and engaged in a taijutsu fight. Zabuza was easily landing hits while Naruto was having a hard time to land any hits on Zabuza. The fight was clearly one sided until Naruto thought of something. Naruto leapt away from the clone who performed a few hand seals which Naruto copied.

"Alright brat. This is the end for you. **Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu** " Zabuza said and sent a giant water dragon at Naruto who created a clone.

" **Suiton: Suiryudan Jutsu** "

" **Raiton: Gian** " Naruto and his clone performed both jutsus to combine them into a single lightning water dragon which overpowered Zabuza's water dragon and crashed into the Zabuza clone and exploded, dispersing the clone.

(Sasuke vs Zabuza Clone)

Sasuke and the clone were having a very one sided beat down with Zabuza not being the one being beaten down. Sasuke was bruised and battered by the time he managed to create some distance. Wiping the blood away from his mouth Sasuke thought up a plan and chuckled slightly.

"Why are you laughing kid? Last I checked I just made you my bitch," Zabuza said before raising his sword.

"I'll end this in one slash," Zabuza said before charging Sasuke who went through a few hand signs and breathed out a giant fireball.

" **Suiton: Suijinheki** " (Water Release: Water Wall) Zabuza said and created a wall of water which the fireball collided with and created a large cloud of steam which obstructed Zabuza's vision. Zabuza looked around until he felt something prick the nape of his neck. He dispersed and the steam cloud vanished, leaving a smirking Sasuke.

"And that's how you kill a titan," Sasuke said before leaping away.

(Hinata vs Zabuza clone)

Hinata was having an easier time than her team mates due to her fighting style being the ultimate taijutsu style known to shinobi. Zabuza still had the advantage though as he sent her flying across the lake. She skidded to a halt and decided enough was enough and released the weight seals that Naruto and Sasuke had placed on her to increase her strength and speed. She sped towards Zabuza.

" **Hakke: Kusho** " (Eight Trigrams: Vacuum Palm) Hinata said and sent a wave of wind at Zabuza who blocked it with his sword but that gave Hinata time to get into his guard and sent a strike to his chest which dispersed the clone. She leapt away to rejoin her team.

(Kakashi vs Zabuza)

"So I'm assuming Gato hired you?" Kakashi asked and Zabuza nodded.

"And you managed to defeat Mangetsu. But let me warn you Hatake. I'm stronger than him by miles. So let's go," Zabuza said and he and Kakashi started with a clash between Zabuza's Kubikiribocho vs a kunai. They seemed even until Kakashi moved the wrong way and reopened his wound. He flinched and it gave Zabuza the chance to punch Kakashi who doubled over in the pain. But when he looked up he saw a flash through the mist and got the message. He leapt away and baited Zabuza to follow. Zabuza took the bait and leapt after Kakashi who was now bleeding heavily due to stressing his wounded body too much but he knew this was the only way to kill Zabuza.

He led him and engaged him a few times, as to not think something was off and stop following. By the time he arrived to the spot where Naruto set his trap, he was panting and on the verge of blacking out. But Zabuza landed in the spot he needed to be in and that's when Naruto sprung his trap.

"Paralysis Seal: Activate" Naruto said and Zabuza froze. Now that he was immobile Kakashi performed a few hand signs and lightning crackled to life, surrounding his hand and creating a ring of lightning around him.

"This is it Zabuza. Prepare to die," Kakashi said but before he could move, Zabuza was struck by several senbon to the neck and fell to the ground dead.

A Kiri hunter-nin appeared and picked up his body and turned to Team 7.

"Thank you for managing to weaken my target. I'm taking his body back to Kirigakure so that he may not harm anyone and to protect our village's secrets. Goodbye," and with that the hunter-nin vanished and left the team battered and exhausted. Tazuna was released from the barrier and Kakashi turned to his team.

"Good work guys. You all did well. Now Naruto catch me and Hinata heal me when we get to Tazuna-san's house," Kakashi said before fainting and Naruto caught him. Victorious Team 7 left to finally arrive at their destination.

 **(A/N) Hey guys. Sorry for the wait but when I was writing the chapter my computer fucked up and corrupted a few files. Including the file for this chapter so I had to start over from scratch. But I hope you enjoyed. Also yes I realized it was shuriken jutsu before I was told by a helpful reviewer. But bukijutsu is technically the right category just not the right name so eh. But anyways thank you for reading. Leave a review if you'd like. Till next time.**


	8. Haku

**Naruto: The Tale Of Two Gods**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Haku**

"Father!" a woman cried out as she embraced Tazuna. The man returned the embrace before letting her go.

"These four are here to protect me while I finish the bridge. This is Tsunami, my daughter," Tazuna told Teaam 7 who nodded and greeted Tsunami.

"We... need... somewhere... to.. talk... privately," a weak Kakashi muttered through his ragged breathing. The battle had taken its toll on him and he was exhausted and chakra depleted. His back was still injured but the bleeding had stopped.

Tazuna nodded and led them to a room where he let the team have their privacy. Kakashi signalled to Naruto who nodded and set up silencing seals and privacy seals. Kakashi stopped leaning on Sasuke and walked over to Hinata who started healing his back.

"Now that I can cut the act, we can finally set up a plan to take down Gato. Any ideas?" Kakashi asked his team and Naruto already had his trademark devious grin on his face.

"Well my idea is to start scouting with my clones, find his base, recon and find out the numbers of thugs he has, then infiltrate and start picking them off one by one till we get to Gato himself, then execute him," Naruto told his team and they all nodded.

"I support Naruto's plan and will support him with my own clones," Sasuke chimed in and Naruto gave him a grateful smile.

"Good plan Naruto. We'll start work tomorrow. Unfortunately I won't be able to help till I recover from my wound and chakra exhaustion. Hinata-chan may you stay for a while to start healing my back?" Kakashi asked the quiet girl who nodded.

"Of course sensei," Hinata said and Kakashi eye smiled.

"Alright then. Naruto, tomorrow you'll be tasked with locating Gato's base and recon. Sasuke, your tasked with guarding Tazuna while he works on the bridge. Hinata-chan, your tasked with helping me back to my feet. Understood?" Kakashi said and received nods in return.

"Good. Dismissed," Kakashi told them and Naruto and Sasuke left to rest while Hinata stayed to begin the healing process for Kakashi.

* * *

The air was misty as Naruto sat atop a roof overlooking Gato's base of operations. So far he had observed there to be about 500 mercenaries and a few low level nuke-nin among his ranks. It helped he had eyes everywhere thanks to his clones also observing the situation. He couldn't locate the sex slaves or drug cache but those would be found soon enough. Getting up from his spot on the roof, Naruto felt a presence behind him appear.

"What are you doing here, shinobi-san?" the hunter-nin asked as Naruto turned around and looked them in the eyes. He perked up when he sensed the icy feel of the hunter-nin's chakra.

"None of your business Yuki-san," Naruto said and he felt the sharp blade of a kunai at his throat when the hunter-nin appeared behind him.

"How do you know of my heritage?" the hunter-nin asked icily. Naruto smirked and disappeared.

' _Genjutsu? Shit,_ " the hunter-nin thought before feeling the cold metal of Naruto's nodachi on their throat. Freezing, the hunter-nin realized they were trapped.

"Now to see what's behind the mask, Yuki-san," Naruto said dangerously, pressing his blade into their throat, daring them to move a muscle before bringing his hand up and removing the mask. Instantly Naruto flipped over the hunter-nin, maintaining his sword's position as he did so. And when he looked into their face, his heart skipped a beat.

"Well you're quite beautiful, Yuki-chan," Naruto said while gazing into the chocolate brown eyes of a girl maybe a year or two older than him. She had black hair and a pale complexion while sporting a light pink lip stick.

"Thank you shinobi-san. But what do you want with me?" the hunter-nin asked while blushing slightly at his compliment.

"Where's Zabuza?" Naruto asked, pressing his sword into her throat slightly harder, drawing a slight trail of blood.

"Whatever do you mean shinobi-san?" the hunter-nin asked nervously.

"Don't play dumb with me. Give me the information now or I'll kill you and go find him myself and finish him off. He's already weak from the fake death trance you sent him into. Clever by the way. Might've fooled a fresh genin team but you're dealing with the students of Sharingan no Kakashi," Naruto said and the hunter-nin gulped.

"If you take me to him then you might find I have an interesting deal to propose to him and yourself," Naruto told her and she nodded.

"I don't have much of a choice. Fine. I'll give you a location to meet me and I'll take you to him. Meet me in 3 days near the cliff at the southern side of the island. It'll be a meadow," the hunter-nin told him and he nodded.

"If this is an ambush, I'll be accompanied by my team and Kakashi himself who is back at full strength. So don't try anything," Naruto said and the hunter-nin nodded.

"Also the name is Haku. Yuki Haku. I'll see you then, shinobi-san," Haku said before disappearing into an ice mirror.

* * *

Flowers fluttered in the wind as Naruto arrived to the sunlit meadow, the scent of the many flowers filling his nose as he waited for Haku to arrive and take him to Zabuza. After what seemed like forever the air turned cold as Haku arrived through an ice mirror.

"I see your team isn't with you shinobi-san," Haku said while looking around, making sure there wasn't anyone surrounding her.

"Ah relax. I was bluffing anyways. And it's Naruto by the way. So you can quit with the shinobi-san shit," Naruto said while walking towards her. She nodded and turned to lead him to her and Zabuza's hideout.

Zabuza lay in bed when Naruto and Haku entered. He tried to sit up in shock but was stuck due to the near death state he was put in a few days ago.

"Why did you bring him here Haku?" Zabuza asked menacingly. Haku gulped and stepped towards her master.

"He says he has a proposal for us, Zabuza-sama," She said respectfully. Zabuza huffed and glared at the black and blonde haired boy.

"What do you want?" he asked, more of a demand really.

"Well Zabuza-san, it looks like your worse for wear. I have a question. Aren't you tired of wandering? I can offer you and Haku a home in return for aiding us in our top secret mission," Naruto told him and Zabuza's eyes widened.

"Kid I don't want a home. Kiri was my only home and it'll stay that way," Zabuza said but in his mind he was thinking about finally achieving his dream of giving a home to Haku, his adoptive daughter in his eyes. She was the only thing that kept him going throughout most of his time spent as a nuke-nin.

"Look at it this way Zabuza-san, if not for you, do it for Haku. The risk of being killed is next to none and she will finally be able to have a home," Naruto told him knowing that was his weakness because of the momentary flash of consideration that appeared on his face when he talked about Haku. He knew he won when Zabuza let out a sigh.

"Fine. I'll go along with this on one condition," Zabuza said and Naruto nodded.

"Name it," Naruto told him, a small smirk appearing on his face knowing he had won a powerful ally to Konoha's side.

"After we deal with whatever mission you have, Kakashi and I will face off in one on one combat while you and that duck ass face off against Haku. These fights will be all out," Zabuza said and Naruto laughed at hearing Zabuza call his brother the nickname he gave him when they were children.

"You have a deal. Our team medic will be escorted here by myself tonight so that she can finish healing you," Naruto said and Zabuza let out another sigh.

"So what's the mission you have in mind?" Zabuza asked and Naruto smirked.

"Right. Let's talk about **Operation: Hand of God** ," Naruto said and began explaining his plan.

* * *

A door opened and it revealed Kakashi, fully healed and up on his feet again. Naruto walked in and smirked at Kakashi.

"It's done. He's on our side and will aid us in **Operation: Hand of God** ," Naruto told his sensei who eye smiled.

"Good work Naruto. You did build the plan around the gamble he would side with us and looks like you bet your money just right. I'm assuming you'll be taking Hinata to go heal him?" Kakashi asked his student.

"Yes. But there was a catch to all this," Naruto said and Kakashi waved his hand, dismissing it as if it didn't matter.

"As long as he's on our side it's fine. What's the catch?" Kakashi asked.

"He wants you two to have a rematch while Sasuke and I face off against Haku in an all out match. It'll happen once the bridge is near completion and will happen in the large meadow I met Haku in," Naruto told his sensei who took his Icha-Icha book out.

"That's fine. It'll be good to finally have an all out sparring match," Kakashi said as he flipped through the pages of his book.

"Alright. I'm going now. When will the Operation begin?" Naruto asked his sensei.

"Tomorrow night. Tell him to meet us here. Dismissed," Kakashi said and Naruto left the room to begin preparations.

* * *

Cool sea breeze kissed Naruto's whiskered face as he overlooked one of the barracks containing some of Gato's forces. Sasuke was overlooking the one on the other side of Gato's compound. Hinata was waiting on standby in case any of them needed back up and was charged with getting the slaves out of there safely while Kakashi, Haku, and Zabuza would act as the main assault force when the signal was set off by the Uchiha brothers.

' _ **Operation: Hand of God**_ _starts now boys. Hope you're ready for carnage,_ ' Kakashi's voice said through the ear piece he had given Naruto and Sasuke. Wordlessly they summoned 4 kage bunshins and sent them down to surround the barracks they overlooked.

" **Doton: Doryuheki** " the clones chanted and 4 earthen walls rose from the ground to encase the barracks so no one could escape. Naruto and Sasuke jumped from their perch and landed on their walls.

" **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu** " they both said and sent a massive fireball at the buildings and lit them both on fire. The screams of the mercenaries echoed through the night as a heavy mist descended on the area. Screams and cries of mercy rang out throughout the compound but all were met with the same thing, death. The barracks they had just burned to the ground contained roughly 150 mercenaries each while the remaining 200 were guarding the place. After what seemed like forever the mist finally disappeared.

All throughout the compound lay dead bodies, their blood running the roads red as the assault team stood in the midst of it all. ' _All slaves have been escorted to safety. Remaining here to guard them and await further orders,_ ' Hinata's voice said through the ear piece.

' _Roger that. Whiskers and Emo Duck, come meet us at the entrance to Gato's mansion. We'll be waiting,_ ' Kakashi told them and they both went to meet up with their sensei with Sasuke grumbling about his code name. Arriving they all silently moved inside the mansion. Wordlessly they split up with the assault team covering both floors of the mansion while the execution team, Naruto and Sasuke, took the basement levels. They found the drug cache and Naruto summoned a few clones to seal all the drugs to be taken back to Konoha to be destroyed.

Eventually reaching the final level of the basement, they came face to face with a giant vault door. Naruto got to work on a seal and placed it on the door and channeled chakra into the seal and the door spun open. Sasuke gasped at the absurd amount of money and jewels locked away in the vault.

"Man this guy is just the definition of greed. Alright Sasuke I hope you have those sealing scrolls I gave you. We're gonna have to use all of our remaining supply to seal all of this away to give to Jiji," Naruto said and Sasuke let out a "Hn" and they both got to work. By the time they were done, Kakashi and Zabuza were dragging a bloodied Gato into the now empty vault. His eyes widened at seeing his riches gone and he starting yelling incoherently before composing himself.

"Zabuza *cough* if you hadn't had betrayed me, I would have. I would have killed you and taken your little daughter and had made her my play-" Gato was cut off by a shuriken embedding itself into his skull courtesy of our favorite blondie. He slumped over dead and Naruto let out a sigh.

"Well good thing he's dead. Now all that's left is to finish the bridge and have that spar with you two. Well till then Zabuza-san, Haku-chan," Naruto said before walking out of the vault with Sasuke in tow.

' _Did he just call me Haku-chan?_ ' Haku thought before shaking the thought away. She and Zabuza departed with Kakashi going off to handle his team and the now freed slaves.

* * *

Flower petals gently floated through the air as Team 7 arrived, Zabuza and Haku waiting to begin their battle. Hinata had been brought to heal them when it was all said and done. Kakashi and Zabuza stepped forward and looked each other over for a moment before both men extended an arm towrard each other, both grasping the other and shaking firmly.

"May the best man win Zabuza-san," Kakashi said with an eye smile. Zabuza just chuckled darkly before gripping his Kubikiribocho and turned and he and Kakashi went to have their battle elsewhere. Meanwhile the two boys stared down Haku who just smiled.

"Shall we get started then?" she asked them and they got in their taijutsu stances.

She let out a sigh before making a hand sign "So be it," she said.

"Hyoton: Makyo Hyosho" (Ice Release: Demonic Ice Mirrors) she intoned and a large dome of numerous ice mirrors formed around Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto took out his nodachi while Sasuke took out his tanto. It was dead silent before suddenly thousands of water needles came rushing at them. Activating their Sharingan, the brothers started deflecting all of them. They jumped, flipped, and evaded all of them till Naruto lost focus and numerous needles were about to hit him before Sasuke pushed him out of the way. The Uchiha took every last needle.

"*cough* Fuck... you," he said before falling over.

* * *

Sasuke heard the sounds of water dripping. Opening his eyes he found himself inside a large sewer with a gigantic gate with a tag on it that said " **Seal** ". Getting up, he looked around but found nothing but the sewer stretching on forever. Suddenly behind the gate, a large blood red eye opened and stared at him, piercing his soul.

" **So after all these years, my vessel finally decides to pay me a visit. How sweet of you,** " the titanic Kyuubi growled out.

 **(A/N) And so ends another chapter. I think this is my favorite I've written so far. Probably because so much happened and it was so fun to write it all. Anyways hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Leave a review if you'd like. Also I'd like to thank all of the reviewers who have already done so. Thank you so much. But anyways. Till next time.**


	9. Awakening

**Naruto: The Tale Of Two Gods**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Awakening**

Sasuke trembled at the sight before him. With 9 mighty tails moving ever so slowly behind it, the Kyuubi looked at him with malice in its eyes and let out a low growl. It bared its teeth at Sasuke who gulped and steadied himself. Activating his Sharingan, he looked the beast in the eyes and stared it down, making the Kyuubi perk up slightly.

" **Kit if your trying to put me under a genjutsu, it's not working** ," the Kyuubi growled out, making Sasuke blink in surprise.

"I was waiting on you to begin with the rant of killing me once you're freed," Sasuke sarcastically replied, making the Kyuubi's eye twitch.

" **Boy while I would enjoy doing that greatly, there are powers at play here much bigger than you. People who you consider Gods brought about your situation. And I can not interfere. But you can still get yourself killed** ," the Kyuubi growled at Sasuke.

"How are you even here anyways? Who sealed you into me and why am I just learning about this?" Sasuke asked the fox who laughed.

" **The Yondaime Hokage sealed me away into you when you were just a baby and made the seal as to not let you access your mindscape until you were ready. Unfortunately that old prune of a kage decided it best not to inform the both of you until he deemed you ready** ," the Kyuubi said roughly.

"The both of us," Sasuke whispered and felt a presence appear behind him.

Sasuke looked back and saw a shimmering gate appear with the Kyuubi concealed inside only with lighter blood red fur, along with Naruto who approached Sasuke. Sasuke started shaking with rage over the fact that Naruto seemed to have already known about the Kyuubi before him.

"Kurama we already talked about this. We were supposed to tell Sasuke in a controlled environment," Naruto said towards Kurama who just chuckled darkly. Sasuke trembled with rage at this comment.

' _A controlled environment? What the fuck does that mean? Why didn't he just tell me when he found out?_ ' Sasuke thought bitterly as the tomoe in his Sharingan became slits.

"Whoa now Sasuke. Calm down and listen to me-" Naruto was cut off when Sasuke became enraged and roared while a bijuu cloak formed around him with a single tail appeared behind him. Naruto was suddenly knocked out of their joint mindscape and back into the physical world.

* * *

"Haku get ready, this is about to get ugly," Naruto said and Haku just nodded, being in one of her ice mirrors still.

They watched as Sasuke stood up, with the demonic red chakra bubbling around him and one tail just lazily moving around behind him. His eyes were feral, he had elongated fangs, and instead of nails he had claws.

'Shit this is bad, I gotta activate the seal Jiji placed on him,' Naruto thought before making a hand sign. A seal glowed on Sasuke's chest and he fell to his knees.

"Alright great it worked, now to draw up the seal to suppress the Kyuubi," Naruto said before Sasuke let a blood curdling roar out. The seal on his chest appeared to crack before eroding away. Sasuke charged Naruto and grabbed him by the face and ramming him through one of Haku's ice mirrors and into a tree. Sasuke starting beating Naruto senseless, gut punching, decking him in the face, just turning him into a bloody mess. Haku started firing off ice needles at Sasuke that just melted when they punctured him. Sasuke didn't seem to notice though as he kept beating Naruto who looked to not even be aware of what was happening. Sasuke finally stiffened after enough needles pegged him and he threw Naruto into a tree before turning around and charging Haku. He sent a punch straight into Haku's ice mirror and sent her flying out of it. Haku crashed into a tree and fell to the ground knocked out.

Sasuke was about to go back and beat Naruto again before feeling a massive surge in killing intent. Turning around he saw Naruto standing up with a cloak similar to his with his own demonic Sharingan blazing with rage.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get duck ass," Naruto growled out.

-Zabuza vs Kakashi-

Sparks flew as the two men clashed. Zabuza gripped the hilt of Kubikiribocho before sending a mighty slash at Kakashi who raised his own blade, a chakra conducting claymore, to block the attack. The force however did send him skidding along the shore they were fighting on. Correcting himself and charging his sword with lightning, he rushed Zabuza and met blow for blow, the two men being equally matched.

"You know Zabuza, I'm beginning to see why Naruto saw the use of inviting you to Konoha. I don't really have an equal except Hokage-sama and he's always stoned or busy working," Kakashi said as they clashed.

"Yeah no one could match me back in Kiri except for that shark bitch or the leader of the rebel army, Terumi Mei," Zabuza said as he stabbed at Kakashi.

"Mei? She's now the Godaime Mizukage I believe," Kakashi said as he parried the strike away.

Zabuza's eyes widened in shock before narrowing when he felt a burst of demonic killing intent. He looked at Kakashi to see if he felt it and his eyes were looking in the direction of the brats. They looked at each other and nodded before rushing back to the meadow.

-Naruto vs Sasuke-

Naruto calmly walked towards his brother who let out a mighty roar and rushed him and sent a punch out to cave his teeth in. But to his surprise Naruto caught it easily.

"Here's a little lesson on being a jinchuriki Sasuke. Letting your emotions rule you means you can never truly harness the power of the bijuu," Naruto said as he implanted his knee into Sasuke's gut and sent him crashing through a few trees. Sasuke got up and let out a growl before charging Naruto who side stepped and clocked him into a boulder. Sasuke got up again, wiping away the blood that started dripping down his chin. He roared and charged Naruto again who just sighed and shook his head. Punch after punch, kick after kick, Naruto dodged everything Sasuke sent at him. Eventually Naruto got bored and uppercutted Sasuke 30 feet into the air.

Sasuke was falling back down and felt arms embrace him and land on to a branch. He started growling but the embrace just tightened and he noticed dark blue hair. His eyes widened and the slits in his Sharingan reverted back to tomoe. "Enough... please..." Hinata pleaded to Sasuke who embraced her and smiled before passing out.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief before letting his chakra cloak recede and nearly passing out but he was jolted back to reality by a pair of arms catching him. "You have quite a warm touch for such a cold heart Haku-chan," Naruto smirked and said before he perked back up when he felt Kakashi and Zabuza enter the meadow. Haku smacked the top of his head and he heard the Demon of the Mist chuckle darkly.

Zabuza came over to him while Kakashi checked on Sasuke. "Blondie explain now or I'll show you why my blade is dubbed the Head Hunter," Zabuza growled while brandishing Kubikiribocho. Naruto sighed while Kakashi approached them and he started explaining what happened. After he finished Kakashi just sighed and shook his head.

"Hokage-sama is just gonna love this," He muttered. He signalled for Zabuza to come take a walk with him while instructing Haku to take Naruto back to Tazuna's. She nodded and watched as they walked away.

She sighed and picked Naruto up before carrying him over to a remaining tree in the meadow. She set him down and sat down next to him. They sat there in silence for a bit, watching the petals flutter in the wind. Naruto decided to break the silence and clear his throat.

"Are you alright? Being hit by an out of control jinchuriki had to have done some damage, Naruto asked and Haku nodded.

"I'm fine for the most part. Might be a little sore but Zabuza-sama hits way harder than that. How are you doing? I've studied enough to know bijuu chakra strains the host a lot unless they're a perfect jinchuriki," Haku asked Naruto who just let out a weak chuckle.

"I'm fine for the most part, just exhausted. I have an increased healing factor thanks to the fox," Naruto said with a grin. Haku's eyes widened when he mentioned fox.

"You're the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi?" Haku asked him and he just nodded grimly.

"Yep. Well to be precise only the Yang half. Sasuke holds the Yin portion. From what I understand is that when the Yondaime Hokage sealed him away into us, our coils were still too little for all that strain of having the most powerful bijuu sealed into us. So he split it to compensate and it worked out in the end," Naruto explained to Haku who just nodded. They then sat in silence once again, enjoying the sunset over the meadow they rested in.

(Konoha)

Hiruzen rubbed his temples as he went through multiple stacks of paperwork. He eventually leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh before looking at a picture of Minato. "Damn you Minato for dying so early. I could be on the beaches right now with hot nurses and maids attending to my needs," Hiruzen let out a chuckle before grabbing his pipe and lighting it. Taking a few hits and coughing up his lungs he put it back when he heard a knock at his door. "Enter," he said.

Nara Shikaku entered his office and bowed before his leader. "The meeting is starting soon Hokage-sama," Shikaku informed him and Hiruzen nodded. His thoughts drifted to the prisoner that had been picked up by the ANBU a week ago. He was definitely hard to break but everyone crumbled in front of Ibiki.

(ANBU HQ Lower Levels)

Screams echoed down the hall as Hozuki Mangetsu was elecrocuted, nails ripped off, incisions made to maximize pain but minimize damage to the body, he was even dipepd in to boiling hot water.

"Alright you punk. Since you haven't broke yet. Time for a game of Nutcracker," Ibiki said menacingly.

Mangetsu cringed and gulped. "Fine I give. Just please not that. I'll tell you everything you want to know just please not that," he pleaded and Ibiki smirked.

"Good. And don't lie. We have methods to make sure we know you are. And if you are, well, you can say goodbye to your jewels," Ibiki said while walking out of the room.

(Council Chamber)

"Yes Hoji-san I understand you think it's a waste of resources to have the Academy turn out 8 teams at most a year but we want an army consisting of strong individuals not cannon fodder," Hiruzen explained to a civilian unhappy with how money was allocated. Not that it mattered since Konoha was the wealthiest village among the 5. Suddenly an ANBU appeared beside him and briefed him on the breaking of Mangetsu in all but a whisper. He nodded and dismissed the ANBU and ordered the civilian councilors out of the chambers.

"The prisoner has broke and is currently telling Ibiki everything he wants to know. Interrogation should be finished soon. The report will be at my desk by nightfall," Hiruzen told his advisors and clan heads. They all nodded in grim satisfaction. After discussing it further the council was dismissed.

(Wave 5 days later)

"Well Tazuna-san, Inari-san, take care," Naruto told them as he got on to the cart that would take them back to Konoha. He sat down next to Haku while Kakashi was introducing Zabuza to his favorite book.

"Goodbye Naruto-nii. Come back and visit okay?" Inari said with a grin. Naruto laughed and nodded before they all set off.

"Father we still need a name for the bridge," Tsunami said as she watched the five heroes of Wave ride off.

"Yeah it does. How about... The Great Naruto Bridge!" Tazuna exclaimed and the village erupted in cheers.

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the canopy of the forest as Team 7 rode along the dirt path. Sasuke and Hinata were snuggling and napping, Kakashi and Zabuza were discussing smut, and Naruto was telling Haku about Konoha. Or as he liked to call it. Home.

 **(A/N) Man it's a little dusty here. Oh well. I've been busy. I'm releasing like 4 chapters so sorry? Anyways review and follow.**


	10. Home

**Naruto: The Tale Of Two Gods**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Home**

The great walls of Konohagakure loomed over them as their cart came to a halt. They all got out and thanked the driver who smiled and checked in with the gate guards. They informed Izumo and Kotetsu about why they have a nuke-nin with them and they called the ANBU to escort them to the Hokage.

"Come with us please," a man said with a tiger mask on.

"Yo Tora," Kakashi said and Tora bowed to him.

"Taicho," Tora said respectfully and Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

"What did I tell you about that? I'm not your captain anymore Tora," Kakashi said and Tora just chuckled.

"I'm aware. But we all refer to you as that because we know it annoys you," Tora said with a smile under his mask. Kakashi shook his head and they left to see the Hokage.

* * *

Hiruzen stared at them with a shell shocked expression on his face. He eventually sighed and pulled out a joint. "Can I get one old man?" Zabuza asked and Hiruzen flicked one over to him.

"Kakashi please explain why you have brought back another S-rank shinobi with you," Hiruzen said as he puffed on his joint.

"Well Naruto met Haku here when he was on recon scouting out Gato's HQ and they came to an understanding with Haku here taking Naruto to Zabuza and made a deal with him to help us on the mission in exchange for giving him a home here in Konoha," Kakashi informed his leader who sighed. Hiruzen looked at Zabuza and studied him and Haku.

"I'm gonna need every secret of your village you hold, your jutsu, and info on your partner," Hiruzen told them with a hard stare. Zabuza just threw him 3 scrolls.

"Done. Scarecrow informed me on the trip here that's what you would want so Merry ninja Christmas," Zabuza said nonchalantly as he puffed on the joint he was given and reading a copy of Icha-Icha Kakashi loaned him. Hiruzen took a few minutes to look over the scrolls and in his head he was jumping with joy about gaining such a huge military asset. He set the scrolls down and had Zabuza and Haku swear an oath to Konoha.

"Alright Zabuza you'll be appointed to jonin while Haku will be chunin. You'll be partnered with Team 7 until further notice and will be under watch for a year when you are in the village and not out on missions. Understood?" Hiruzen said while getting a nod out of both of them. It was at this time that Naruto stepped forward with a sheepish grin.

"Um jiji Sasuke kinda found out," Naruto told the old Hokage. Hiruzen's eyes widened and he passed out.

"See Sasuke I told you it was a difficult thing to tell you," Naruto said to his brother who just huffed.

"Yeah well I'm still pissed about it. But I guess you guys had your reasons for not telling me. Plus I can see the advantage of having such a trump card. You think you can train me in the usage of his power Naruto?" Sasuke asked and Naruto grinned and nodded.

"Yeah its not that hard. You just need good emotional control. I'll refer you to the one who trained me in emotion control and after that I'll train you in communicating with him and establishing a bond. The bond is very necessary because if you don't have that you'll just go berserk whenever you draw on the power," Naruto told him. It was at this time that Hiruzen regained his composure.

"This is just great. ANBU gather the shinobi council only. This is gonna be a shit show," Hiruzen muttered to himself.

(Council Room)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S THE JINCHURIKI OF THE KYUUBI? I THOUGHT THE BLONDE UCHIHA WAS THE ONLY ONE!" Inuzuka Tsume screamed in shock. The rest of the council were as shocked as her.

"Yes please explain as to how this is possible Hokage-sama, Minato-sama left the message as to only Naruto-san was the only jinchuriki," Aburame Shibi asked his leader. Hiruzen rubbed his temples and thanked whatever god there was that Koharu and Homura were in the capital on village business.

"Look Minato himself said to make it seem that Naruto was the only jinchuriki. Sasuke was meant to be hidden as a secret trump card so to speak. Sasuke's seal was tighter than Naruto's as to make him seem like a normal boy while Naruto's seal was made to let the Kyuubi's chakra mix into his own over time. Sasuke's was too but to a much lesser extent. His seal was designed to only allow him access in a life or death situation. Of course once that condition was met he could access the chakra on his own. Now we've had a few incidents where the Kyuubi's chakra leaked when he had nightmares when he was younger but that was fixed with a simple tightening of the seal," Hiruzen said and Shikaku opened a tired eye.

"What about Naruto then? We've had tons of reports about the chakra leaking from him alone. Are you telling me that at least half or more of those incidences was actually Sasuke?" Shikaku asked Hiruzen.

"Yes more or less. Naruto first met the Kyuubi shortly after entering the Academy when he pushed himself too far one day. And he established a healthy bond not too long after due to him treating the Kyuubi as a person instead of a monster. This means every incident after they entered the Academy was Sasuke," Hiruzen told them. Yamanaka Inoichi shuffled through a few reports and his eyes widened.

"There are nearly 900 cases after this Hokage-sama. The massacre must have really affected him because most of them were after it took place," Inoichi said and Hiruzen sighed.

"Yes I am aware of that Inoichi. After the 870th I studied the seal as to find a way to tighten it and came up with a way to do so after the 906th. After that it stopped and he could only start accessing the chakra after he first met the condition of having a life or death situation. Anymore questions?" Hiruzen asked and Shikaku raised his hand.

"Yeah where the hell is Danzo?" Shikaku asked with narrow eyes.

(ANBU HQ Lower Levels)

The corridor leading to Mangetsu's cell was covered by a smoke screen and in it people with blank masks were cutting down the ANBU guards stationed there. The door leading to his cell was kicked open by a buff man and he stepped aside to allow a man wrapped in bandages to walk in. He dropped several Kiri hunter-nin masks with slashs on them to make it seem like they were cut off by ANBU forces. He then turned to Mangetsu.

"Hello Hozuki Mangetsu. My name is Shimura Danzo and you will be coming with me," Danzo said as he uncovered his right eye.

"Kotoamatsukami"

(Training Grounds 1 month later)

Sasuke and Naruto were currently in a heated battle. Sweat poured down their bodies as they stared each other down with the fiercest of expressions.

"Full House," Naruto said as he laid down his cards.

"Royal Straight," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"FUCK," the blonde Uchiha cried as he handed Sasuke 5,000 ryo.

"Brats what are you doing? Poker?" Zabuza asked and the teens looked at him and nodded. One with a victorious smirk and the other with a defeated sigh.

"Well get your ass up. We have a mission. Simple C-rank. Elimination of a couple bandit camps that have been causing trouble for the nearby towns. So gear up and meet at the east gate in an hour," Zabuza told them and shunshined away.

(Few Hours Later)

"Alright. Zabuza and I will take down the camp to the west while you four take down the camp to the east. Understood?" Kakashi said and received nods in return. They then all split up to take down their assigned targets.

* * *

Naruto was cutting down bandit after bandit with his nodachi. Being a well trained shinobi made common brigands seem like ants. Sasuke was to the back practicing his shuriken throwing while Hinata was killing the bandits with quick jyuuken strikes to the heart. Haku was sending out ice needles that pierced their brains or punctured their windpipes. They were almost done eliminating the bandits when sand erupted all around them.

In the sand were the remaining bandits. And with a sickening crunch, they were crushed to a bloody paste.

 **(A/N) Enjoy? Leave a review and follow. Hope you liked it.**


	11. The Sand Siblings

**Naruto: The Tale of Two Gods**

 **Chapter 11**

 **The Sand Siblings**

Scarlet droplets of blood poured down on to the bandit camp. Naruto and Sasuke readied themselves as the sand receded back in to the forest. Soft thumps could be heard as Team 7 stood in a diamond formation. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded. Both activated their Sharingan and slid into their taijutsu stance. Silhouettes could be seen through the treeline now, slowly approaching the edge of the clearing. Naruto gripped his nodachi tightly as the silhouettes came ever closer, his Sharingan blazing with the intensity of a grizzly bear. Sasuke was in the same boat, gripping the hilt of his tanto, his Sharingan staring into the forest with the lethality of a tiger. Both boys were ready to snap when the silhouettes finally came into the clearing.

"Well well, a few Konoha shinobi. Looks like genin. Should we take them out Temari?" a boy said with war paint on his face and a bundle wrapped up in bandages on his back.

"No Kankuro, we were told not to kill anyone until the Exams take place, so stay in line and don't anger Gaara," a girl, Temari, said. She had four pigtails and what appeared to be a war fan on her back. Finally a boy with short red hair and a gourd on his back came into view.

"Mother says you are threats to my existence. So I will prove my existence by killing you Uchiha," the boy, Gaara said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Now Gaara, we were told to behave. So wait till the Exams start. Though I wouldn't complain about wiping away the rest of the pathetic Uchiha," Temari said to her brother, the last part dripping with venom. Naruto and Sasuke both tensed up at that insult and were both close to snapping but it was actually Hinata who snapped. She rushed Temari with her palm blazing with chakra. Temari wasn't quick enough to react in time to the pissed off Hyuuga heiress. Hinata would have sent that Jyuuken strike straight to her heart but was stopped by sand suspending her in the air. Temari breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Gaara. That was a close call. No wonder father made a point to warn us about the Hyuuga clan. They are quite the dangerous clan. Now that I look at her, she looks like the heiress, Hinata," Temari said with a calculating gaze, studying each individual of the group. Realization came to her eyes as they landed on a seething Sasuke.

"Ah you all are the infamous Team 7. Uchiha Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Hyuuga Hinata. All listed as B-rank threats in the bingo book. You all are making waves in the world for taking down that huge crime syndicate in Wave Country. Plus you have the last two Uchiha. Quite the team," Temari stated with feigned impression. That's when Hinata let out a pained groan as Gaara started tightening his fist. And that's when Sasuke snapped.

"Let. Her Go. Now," Sasuke growled out as the tomoe in his Sharingan became slits.

"Mother will have her blood," Gaara said as he started gripping his fist harder. Hinata screamed in pain and Sasuke went ballistic. A cloak of bubbling bijuu chakra appeared around him with a single tail swinging behind him. Sasuke roared and charged Gaara, causing him to lose focus on Hinata and the sand holding her in the air falling down to earth along with her. She was caught by a grimacing Naruto who took her back to Haku.

"Keep her safe while I bail him out of getting killed," Naruto said as he turned and went to help Sasuke.

Sasuke slashed at Gaara with his tanto while the bijuu cloak kept sand from wrapping around his body. He kept making cracks in what appeared to be a sand armor while not drawing any sort of blood. He growled while slashing away a wave of sand coming at him. He was about to stab his opponent when his arm was caught by Naruto and the Kubikiribocho was around Gaara's neck.

"Would anyone like to explain to me why my students are engaged with foreign shinobi? This is outrageous and violates our treaty with Sunagakure," Kakashi said with his headband up and Sharingan blazing with anger.

A man came sprinting into the clearing with a cloth covering half his face and tattoos covering the other half. "My apologies Kakashi-san. We're on our way to Konoha for the Chunin Exams," the man said with nervousness evident in his voice.

"Is that so? Then explain why this kid here is exhibiting the traits of being the Ichibi's jinchuriki," Zabuza said gruffly.

"Yes he certainly isn't a user of Jiton. He isn't using a metallic substance like the Kazekage uses gold. It's sand manipulation which is a trait unique to that of the Ichibi jinchuriki. So explain why your jinchuriki is attacking my students or will I have to force it out of you, Wind Walker Baki?" Kakashi said with a glare. The now named Baki gulped but stood his ground.

"We are also on our way to see the Sandaime Hokage about repairing Gaara's seal before the exams. So if you please let us be on our way," Baki said but Kakashi raised his hand.

"We'll escort you to the Hokage then. This isn't optional either. You are in Konoha territory and will comply with its shinobi. Am I clear?" Kakashi basically ordered Baki who looked down and nodded.

It was at this time Sasuke let out a low growl and Kakashi glared at him. "Disengage now Sasuke. This is an order," Kakashi roughly said and the cloak receded from Sasuke who yanked his arm out of Naruto's grip and turned around.

"Where is she?" he asked and Naruto pointed over to where Haku and Hinata were hiding behind a tree. He went over to check on her while Kakashi turned to Naruto while lowering his headband.

"Nice work there Naruto. I have no idea who would have won that fight but when we sensed the Kyuubi we knew something was going wrong," Kakashi said and Naruto grinned.

"Well thanks for saving our asses at the last second sensei. I gotta say, having two S-rank shinobi as your sensei has its advantages. Say sensei your teacher was the Yondaime right? How strong was he?" Naruto asked Kakashi who eye smiled.

"He could kill Zabuza and I like it was nothing," he said cheerfully and signalled to Baki to start following and he jumped into the trees. Naruto sighed and went to fetch Sasuke and the girls before trailing behind the siblings.

(1 day later)

"What is it with this team and bringing me problems straight to my desk?" Hiruzen rhetorically asked as he stared at Team 7 along with Team Baki.

"Well you see Hokage-sama we just love making sure you know we appreciate you for all you do for this village and we bring things that would distract you from paperwork," Kakashi said coyly.

"Kakashi if you ever try to passively tell me to go fuck myself again I'll demote you to genin and assign you to be Gai's eternal student," Hiruzen said with narrowed eyes.

"Um yes sir, sorry sir. Sir you look very young today. Not a day over 40-" Kakashi was cut off by Zabuza slamming down his blade.

"Shut the fuck up Scarecrow. Look Hokage-sama, these guys were attacking the brats when we got to them during the mission, curtain face over there said they were coming for the Exams and to fix the red head's faulty seal," Zabuza told Hiruzen who looked at Baki with a death glare.

"What does he mean by fixing his seal? I was informed Gaara's seal was operating normally," Hiruzen asked the now sweating Baki.

"Um well it was a last second change and we didn't have time to send a messenger hawk to you so we thought it best to make it here as quickly as possible," Baki told Hiruzen. Hiruzen leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temples before getting up.

"Fine. Naruto come with me. We'll fix his seal now. Follow me Gaara-san," Hiruzen told the young jinchuriki who nodded suspiciously while Baki looked to be holding back a protest. They led the Suna shinobi to a basement room in the Hokage tower covered in seals. Hiruzen told Gaara to lay down on to a ceremonial table. Gaara did so and that's when Baki spoke up.

"Why is the brat helping you? He's only a genin," Baki asked Hiruzen with distrust in his voice.

"Naruto has recently advanced to a level 9 seal master out of 20. And for a bijuu like the Ichibi it takes a competent seal master of a rank of 7 to seal effectively," Hiruzen told the profusely sweating Baki.

While this was going on, Naruto had Gaara pull up his shirt and was studying his seal. His eyes widened in horror after a few moments of studying it. "Jiji this seal is barely holding back the Ichibi. Its just a crude containment seal. I would suggest replacing the seal with a Dead Demon Containment Seal," Naruto told Hiruzen who nodded.

"What does he mean by Dead Demon Containment seal? Doesn't that summon the Shinigami and kill the summoner?" Baki asked Hiruzen.

"No. That's the Dead Demon Consuming Seal or Shiki Fujin, which can only be performed by seal masters of level 15 or higher. This seal is a very high grade containment seal that is commonly used by villages to seal the lower grade bijuu such as the Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, and Yonbi," Hiruzen told the Suna jonin.

"Jiji while the small talk is nice, this seal is close to breaking and needs to be replaced immediately. Its driving both Gaara and the Ichibi insane. So if you would hold his seal together while I work on preparing the replacement seal," Naruto said to his Hokage who nodded and went over to Gaara and started channeling chakra to strengthen his seal to hold it together. Naruto took out a scroll and in a puff of smoke had his ink and brush in hand and started to work. He meticulously drew each line and kanji along Gaara's body. Soon he was writing on the floor with each line and kanji growing more and more complex the further out he went. After a few hours of work Naruto sighed and leaned back.

"Done. Jiji I hope those chakra reserves aren't strained cause we need to break his current seal to replace it. We'll need to break it and apply the current seal at the same time to prevent the Ichibi from escaping," Naruto said and Hiruzen just smiled.

"My reserves are fine Naruto-kun. Don't doubt me, these old bones still pack a strong punch," Hiruzen said and Narto smiled and lit a few candles and placed them at the outer perimeter of the sealing circle.

"Alright ready? 3... 2... 1... FUIN!" Naruto exclaimed and Hiruzen broke Gaara's seal. Gaara screamed as red chakra started leaking out of his body but was soon silenced as Naruto's seal started to take effect. The lines and kanji he had drawn were being sucked in to a specific point at Gaara's navel and the seal was soon in place. The remaining bijuu chakra remaining dissipated and Naruto and Hiruzen both breathed a sigh of relief. That relief was soon replaced by alarm as there was a bright light that engulfed the room.

(Gaara's Mindscape)

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a desert that seemed to stretch for miles. He looked around and to his surprise he found Sasuke standing next to him.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" Naruto asked his brother who shrugged.

"Who knows, I was conversing with Kurama when suddenly I was brought here. Mind explaining blondie?" Sasuke asked his brother but was cut off by two low growls. The boys turned and to their surprise saw both of their Kyuubi's standing behind them in their cage.

"Brat whatever you did caused us to link up with the sand brat. They should appear soon," Yang Kurama said to the boys who nodded.

"Sasuke, make sure you behave yourself or this could get ugly," Yin Kurama growled out with a smirk. Sasuke just glared at his bijuu before turning around to see the air in front of them shimmer. A giant pyramid appeared in front of them with a cage that held a giant sand tanuki with what appeared to be curse marks spread all over his body. And then Gaara appeared close to them and turned around with a glare on his face.

"What have you done Uchiha? Mother is locked up tightly now," Gaara asked in anger.

"Gaara calm down, we aren't here to hurt you. In fact the Ichibi should be more calm now since he's in a stable seal," Naruto said to his fellow jinchuriki.

"Shukaku are you done going insane now?" Kurama asked the Ichibi who wagged his tail in excitement.

"Yahoo I can finally sleep again. Hey what's up Nii-chan?" Shukaku asked the two Kurama who just sighed.

"Is something wrong with him Kurama?" Naruto asked.

"No he's usually like this. Since jiji died he never matured and stayed in a child like mental state," Kurama said. Naruto turned to see Gaara approaching Shukaku's cage. The biju watched the boy curiously and bent down to look at him closely. Gaara reached a hand into the cage and put a hand on to Shukaku who started purring as Gaara petted him. Sasuke turned to look at Kurama who growled.

"Don't even think about it brat," Kurama growled and Sasuke chuckled.

"What? Don't want to be scratched behind the ears?" Sasuke asked with a smirk on his face and Kurama let out a loud growl.

"Brat shut it," Kurama lowly growled and curled up with a huff.

Naruto was looking at his Kurama too with the same look. Kurama didn't even give him the time and was already curled up. Naruto chuckled and approached Gaara along with Sasuke.

"So Gaara like the new seal?" Naruto asked the red head who nodded.

"Yes. It'll be nice to finally have some peace for once. In exchange for this gift I'll give you some valuable intel," Gaara said to Naruto who narrowed his eyes.

"And what might that intel be?" Naruto asked Gaara.

"My father is plotting with Orochimaru to invade Konoha at the finals of the Chunin Exams," Gaara told the two boys.

 **(A/N) Another chapter done. I hope you guys like these chapters. Remember to leave a nice review on your way out. More chapters will be coming this year.**


	12. The Chunin Exams Begin

Naruto: The Tale Of Two Gods

Chapter 12

Chunin Exams Begin

Light filtered through the window of Naruto's window, shining in his eyes. Naruto grunted and slowly got up, rubbing his eyes and cursing under his breath. Grabbing a towel he went in to the bathroom and got in the shower. As the hot water streamed down his skin, his thoughts wandered to when they told the Hokage about what Gaara told them.

(A week ago)

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Hiruzen yelled after they turned on the silencing seals.

"Gaara told us that Orochimaru is planning to invade during the Chunin Exams. Probably the 3rd round as it would be the smartest time to do it. Hokage-sama, what do you recommend we do till then?" Naruto asked Hiruzen who was hitting a bong. After a fit of coughing he composed himself and sighed.

"We'll have to call back all the jonin and Jiraya currently out on ops throughout the land. It'll have to be a quiet operation. I might have to employ Danzo and his ROOT for this. Iwa and Kumo are particpating in the Exams as well so Naruto, Sasuke, do not expose yourselves as jinchuriki to them. This is gonna be such a headache. I wish I could call back Tsunade but she has ignored all of my messages. Boys, keep this to youself. I will inform all jonin currently in the village when we all meet for the Exams nominations. Dismissed," Hiruzen told them. They nodded and left the room. Hiruzen sat back in his seat and rubbed his temples. He called for his assistant who rushed in with snacks and drinks.

(Flashback end)

Naruto sighed as he turned off the water. Things are going to be hectic for the next month. He brushed his teeth and combed his hair before dressing in his usual attire. While he was fixing his head band, a knock came to his door.

"Oi blondie, are you ready yet? We have an hour to get to the Academy for the first test," Sasuke asked, already dressed.

"Yeah I'm ready to go. Is Hinata here yet?" Naruto asked his brother.

"Yeah she got here a couple minutes ago. She brought rice cakes for us to eat on the way there," Sasuke told him.

Naruto finally came out of his room and with a quick greeting the three genin left the apartment behind. Walking through the streets of Konoha, they were greeted by many shopkeepers telling them good luck and some chunin giving them words of encouragement. When they arrived at the gates of the Acaademy, they were greeted by Kakashi, Zabuza, and Haku.

"Well brats this is it, don't disappoint me today. I have a lot of money riding on you three to win it all," Zabuza said gruffly, patted both boys on the head and giving Hinata an encouraging look. After patting her head once when she was annoyed, she had gave him a quick Jyuuken strike to the pelvis that rendered him inoperable in the bedroom for several weeks. Needless to say he never did it again.

"Its good you all came, if one of you hadn't you couldn't compete. Good luck my little genin, as Zabuza said don't fuck this up, I have a lot of money I bet on all of you," Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Naruto-kun good luck, here I brought you some medical supplies," Haku said with a smile. She gave him a scroll and Naruto gave her a wide smile.

"Thanks Haku-chan. This will sure come in handy. Though I wish I could seal you in the scroll instead so you could treat my wounds," Naruto said and found his neck in Kubikiribocho.

"What was that brat?" Zabuza menacingly asked.

"Um nothing Zabuza-sensei," Naruto asked sweating. Zabuza huffed and sheathed his blade. With one last word of good luck, the three of them left and Team 7 proceeded into the building.

They arrived to a group yelling at two older genin who were guarding a door with 301 marked above it.

"Hey get lost. Don't you know these exams aren't meant for kids like you? You could die in these exams. We're just trying to help you pipsqueaks," a boy said with an arrogant smirk.

Naruto look at Sasuke who both nodded and left the hallway, knowing it was genjutsu. When they got to the top of the stairs, they were greeted by a green blur nearly kicking Naruto in the gut who just barely dodged it.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked, before being accosted by the green blur once again.

"Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha. My name is Rock Lee and I am here to challenge you to compete against my flames of youth!" the boy named Lee yelled passionately.

Naruto got up grumbling about overly flamboyant guys and green jumpsuits and looked at Lee with his Sharingan flaring in agitation. "Do you now? Well I'm kinda pissed off now so a punching bag would be great to vent my frustration on," Naruto said cracking his knuckles. He was about to deactivate his weight seals when they heard a yell.

"KONOHA SENPUU" they heard and the wall behind them came crashing down.

"LEE WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THESE YOUTHFUL GENIN? STOP ACTING SO UNYOUTHFUL AND SAVE YOUR ENERGY FOR THE EXAMS," a man in a jonin vest and similar green jumpsuit said with tears streaming down his face.

"YES GAI-SENSEI. I'M SORRY FOR ACTING SO UNYOUTHFUL! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Lee said with tears streaming down his face.

"LEE!" Gai yelled running towards his student with his outstretched arms.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee yelled doing the same thing.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSE-" Lee was interrupted by a white eyed boy getting in between the two.

"Will you two stop ating like bufoons? We have exams to take. Lee back into the classroom, and Gai-sensei please go back to where ever you came from," he said with an irate voice.

Lee listened to the boy and ran back into the room while Gai whispered something into his ear and left out of the hole he made. The boy sighed and looked at Team 7, specifically Hinata.

"Neji," Hinata said with a slight bow of greeting.

"Hinata-sama," Neji greeted with a begrudging deep bow. Neji then went back into the class and Team 7 followed.

"Naruto how's it going man?" Kiba said loudly.

"You guys are here too? Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered out.

"Sasuke~" Sakura and Ino said with heart eyes but were shut down quickly by Hinata.

"Hello Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata," Shino said quietly.

"Naruto do you have food?" Chouji said while munching on a bag of potato chips.

"Hey guys! Its been too long," Naruto exclaimed with a grin.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted out.

"Hello," Hinata said quietly while wrapping her arms around Sasuke's.

The friends all animately talked for a few minutes until a boy dressed in purple with glasses walked up to them. "You all are making quite the ruckus. I would suggest to be quiet," he said while adjusting his glasses.

The rookies then noticed the whole room glaring at them, letting off their Killing Intent towards them. Naruto and Sasuke stepped forward and then let off their own at full blast, makingthe whole room to swiftly look away in terror.

"Well I guess that's one way to fix things. Anyways my name is Yakushi Kabuto. I have some information on everyone here if anyone would like some knowledge on individual combatants," Kabuto said while holding up a deck of cards.

"How many times have you done this to collect all that info?" Kiba asked Kabuto.

"Seven times. These exams are extremely tough," Kabuto told them and most of their eyes widened except for Team 7.

"Anyways would you guys like me to tell you about anyone? All of the 5 Great Villages have genin in this Exam which is extremely rare. We even have a new Hidden Village participating called Otogakure. But don't worry about them, they're all probably weak," Kabuto told them. Naruto stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Yeah I want to know about Neji Hyuuga and Rock Lee," he told Kabuto who nodded. Neji stepped up with a glare.

"I want to know about Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha," he said.

"Alright got it. Let's se here," Kabuto muttered as he drew four cards.

"Alright. Neji Hyuuga. Proficient in taijutsu and adept at some ninjutsu. 20 D-ranks and 10 C-ranks. Rock Lee. Advanced in taijutsu and no talent in any other area. Same as Neji for missions," Kabuto said. The whole room was in awe at the two. Ten C-ranks was impressive for genin.

"Now on to the Uchiha brothers. Naruto Uchiha. Advanced in taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu. Same goes for Sasuke. They have completed..." Kabuto gulped.

"Come on Kabuto, say it," Naruto said with a smirk.

"5 D-ranks, 30 C-ranks, 20 B-ranks, 1 A-rank, and 1 S-rank. This is what a jonin mission list would look like, what the hell?" he asked fearfully. The whole classroom were now staring at Team 7 with wide eyes. They were cut off by someone trying to punch Kabuto who dodged it barely. He was about to retaliate when he suddenly fell over vomiting and bleeding. Naruto and Sasuke were about to attack the mummy man but they were interrupted by the arrival of the Exam proctor.

"Alright maggots. Take your seats and stop making out like a bunch of fairies. If there is anymore fighting, you'll be forced to leave. Now take your seats!" a heavily scarred man yelled. The whole class was seated in under 30 seconds. the chunin accompanying him started handing out papers while the large man waited for them to finish. Once they were done he cleared his throat.

"Alright my name is Morino Ibiki, this test will involve answering 10 questions. if anyone is caught cheating, you will lose 1 point from your whole team. The 10th question will be given after an hour has passed. You may now begin," Ibiki said gruffly.

Naruto looked at the sheet and quickly figured out these questions weren't meant to be answered by chunin hopefuls or even some chunin. So the real reason for the test is to see who can make a life or death decision. Well that would be the 10th question but until then he could scout out the room and see who else figured it out. Naruto had sat at the back of the room as to be able to observe everyone else in front of him and beside him. Activating his Sharingan he saw Shikamaru already snoozing, no doubt he figured the test out faster than he did, Sasuke was playing along by using his own eyes to copy others answers, Gaara appeared to be asleep but Naruto knew he was probably in ddep conversation with Shukaku, and Hinata was using her Byakugan to copy people. As time passed many got up and left the room, but still leaving at least 3 quarters of the original participants by the end of the hour.

"Alright you pathetic excuses for shinobi, put your pencils down. Its time for the final question. But let me warn you if you decide to take this question and get it wrong, then you'll never be able to compete in the Exams again," Ibiki told them. Cries of "No fair!" "You can't do that" and Naruto's personal favorite "Go fuck yourself,"

"My Exams my rules. Don't like it? Leave and compete next year. I'll give you ten minutes to decide. If one of your teammates leave then you must leave too. Now decide," Ibiki said and he sat back into his chair. Teams started filing out of the examination room until only half of the original participants were left. By the 6th minute Naruto yawned and crossed his ffet on the table, looking to be taking a nap. By the end of it everyone who was staying was there. Ibiki sighed and got up. He noticed Naruto and glared at him.

"Hey blondie, why are you acting so casual? Aren't you afraid you'll fail?" Ibiki asked Naruto who chuckled.

"Please, the only way I would fail is if I gave up. Because in the world of shinobi it's do or die. Now or never. And I'm a true shinobi, I'll never give up. And most importantly my comrades are depending me, what kind of man would I be if I failed them at this crucial moment? I wouldn't be one. So go ahead. Tell me if we passed or not. I'll never go back," Naruto passionately proclaimed. Ibiki stared him down for a few minutes and then was about to speak but he was interrupted by a loud crash. The new hole in the hole was made by his nuisance of a partner. As always. There was a sign above the hole that read "The Sexy and Single Mitarashi Anko"

"Wow Ibiki you must be losing your touch. there are way more here then the projected numbers, Anko said while looking over the class of genin.

"Yeah well what can I say? We have some real talent this year," Ibiki said with a smile.

"Whatever. Listen up brats. Meet me at Training Ground 44 in 10 minutes or you'll be disqualified. Now move it!" Anko yelled before leaping away. Most of the students got up in a hurry while Team 7 just leapt out of the hole in the wall.

Arriving at a large gated forest, Team 7 was one of the first to arrive. After the last of the teams arrived, Anko looked around at all of them, trying to find her victim. She spotted him, an emo blondie with a sword strapped to waist. Perfect. She licked her lips and threw a kunai at him and cut his cheeck slightly.

"Ow son of a bitch," Naruto winced out as Anko appeared behind him. SHe pressed her chest to his back and licked the blood off his cheek.

"Well well, what a cute little genin we have here. I hope you survive the forest. We can have some fun after," Anko seductively whispered into his ear.

"Well proctor-chan, I'll make it through either way. But your offer will make me want to more. And I'm sure you'll be in for a big suprise," Naruto said with a wink. Anko giggled and was about to go back to the front of the crowd when a tongue appeared behind her with her kunai.

"I believe this is yours, proctor-san," the Kusa-nin said. Anko thanked her, being thorougly creeped out now.

"Alright maggots, listen up! This is The Forest of Death. You'll be given either an Earth or Heaven scroll. Your objective will be to get the other scroll from an enemy team. Do not open your scrolls under any circumstance. After you get your scroll, you will proceed to the tower in the center of the forest. You'll have 5 days. You'll have to hunt for your own food and get your own water. Half of you will be dead and a quarter of the rest of you will be crippled by the end of it. Good luck maggots," Anko said and she pointed to an area where they can get their scrolls.

Naruto walked up to a lone chunin handing out scrolls and he was handed an Earth scroll. "Oh chunin-san, you forgot the other one," Naruto said as his Sharingan spun lazily. Hypnotized the chunin handed him a Heaven scroll too. He thanked the chunin and left to rejoin his team at the gate they were assigned.

Team 7 stood before the gate as it slowly creaked open. They all looked at each other and smiled before heading into the Forest of Death. What they didn't know was that their lives will change forever in just a matter of hours.

(A/N) Finally done. Jesus. Anyways sorry for being gone for so long. Hope you enjoyed these chapters. I'll be writing 4 or 5 chapters then releasing them. I like that then writing one, posting it, repeat. I'd rather do this instead. Anyways review and follow. See ya. 


	13. Heaven and Hell

**Naruto: The Tale Of Two Gods**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Heaven And Hell**

* * *

Cicadas could be heard throughout the forest as Team 7 traversed the hostile terrain. They had avoided the other teams thanks to Naruto's sensory abilities and were making for the tower at the center of the forest. They were about halfway to their destination when a team from Ame ambushed them.

"Hello Team 7. We have come for your scroll. Hand it over and no one has to get hurt," a boy with a breathing apparatus on his face told them. Both Naruto and Sasuke scoffed at the boy before drawing their blades.

"Please the only ones going to get hurt are you weaklings," Naruto said with a smirk.

"You guys aren't even worth wasting chakra on," Sasuke told them with an arrogant look on his face.

"We'll see about that you Konoha dogs," the team from Ame all said as they charged Team 7. Naruto decapitated his attacker while Sasuke had stabbed his through the heart. Hinata had stopped her opponent's heart with a quick strike to the chest.

"That was too easy. They must have slipped through my detection because of their low chakra levels. Well I say we're due for a break now guys," Naruto said with a smile as he had a few clones dispose of the bodies. Sasuke and Hinata found the nearest stump that could support two people while Naruto sat across from them cleaning his nodachi.

"Hey Naruto, you never told us how you got the other scroll," Hinata said, wondering how her blonde teammate got it.

"Oh the other scroll? I used a Sharingan genjutsu and hypnotized one of the guys handing them out," Naruto told them.

"Isn't that cheating?" Hinata asked, afraid they would be disqualified.

"I didn't hear any rules that said we couldn't do it, besides we're shinobi. We don't play fair," Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

(Tower Observation Room)

"That cheating brat," Asuma grumbled out as they listened to Naruto tell his team how he got the othe scroll.

"To be fair he's right. There isn't a rule prohibiting that," Kakashi said while reading his book.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Asuma said while lighting a cigarette.

* * *

(Forest)

"Well let's get moving guys. Time's wasting," Naruto said as he got up.

"You just want to see Haku," Sasuke said as he got up with Hinata.

"What can I say?" Naruto rhetorically asked as he leapt off towards the tower.

They leapt through the trees at high speed, this time Naruto actively trying to detect low chakra signatures as well. They were about a 2/3rds of the way to the tower when this time Naruto felt an extraordinary amount of chakra being built up.

"Guys watch ou-" Naruto tried warning his team before a huge wind jutsu blew them all away. Naruto righted himself in the air and rocketed back towards Sasuke who had Hinata tightly held in his arms.

"You guys okay?" Naruto asked as he landed next to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded as he put Hinata down on her feet. Naruto siged in relief when they heard a chuckling.

"Kukukuku why hello there Uchiha. I have come bearing gifts," the voice said. Naruto and Sasuke both looked around for the source of the voice and found it. It was the Kusa genin from earlier. Naruto and Sasuke unsheathed their blades, getting in their kenjutsu stances and activating their Sharingan.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked dangerously, gripping the hilt of his blade tightly.

"Kukuku why I want you two of course," the Kusa genin said before making a unique hand sign and having her neck extend at incredible speed towards Sasuke who couldn't react in time and the Kusa nin bit into his neck and left a mark that looked to be three tomoe. Sasuke screamed in agony before collapsing.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out and went to decapitate the genin but as he was swinging the blade down, his arms were caught by her.

"Kukuku you sure are a feisty one Naruto-kun. You'll be an excellent vessel," the girl said before sinking her fangs into his neck as well. The world turned to fire as Naruto fell to his knees and screamed. It felt like magma was flowing through his veins and his skin being burned off. His world went black.

* * *

(Bonded Mindscape)

Naruto and Sasuke slowly opened their eyes, finding themselves in a gigantic sewer. They stood up and noticed that both of their bijuu were present as well.

" **Well you two are fucked** ," Yin Kurama said with his head on his crossed legs.

"What did that woman do to us Kurama?" Naruto asked both of them, they both narrowed their eyes and bared their fangs.

" **That snake left you two with a juinjutsu, it has his chakra along with a tiny piece of his soul attached to it. The more you use it, the more it will erode your mind, eventually leading to insanity** ," Yang Kurama told them.

" **That woman who attacked you was no woman, it was a man. He smelled heavily of snakes. I believe he's a summoner for the Ryuchi Cave snakes** ," Yin Kurama growled out.

"Snake summoner? That's Orochimaru. He's the only known snake summoner. Kurama how much can you suppress this juinjutsu?" Sasuke asked the titanic beasts.

" **We can suppress it after you two regain consciousness, the juinjutsu needs to acclimate to your chakra networks before we do. The down side is that you'll wake up under the influence of the mark** ," Yin Kurama told the boys who nodded grimly.

"Do you know how long we'll remain knocked out?" Naruto asked his tenant who just snorted.

" **Who knows. Minutes, hours, days, it's really all guess work** ," Yang Kurama said sarcastically.

"You can speed up the acclimation process can't you?" Sasuke deadpanned. Both foxes laughed and nodded.

" **Yes we can speed it up to only take just a couple hours for you two to wake** ," Yin Kurama told the boys who just sighed in exasperation.

"Whatever. What is this Juinjutsu exactly? Can you decipher it?" Naruto asked the foxes who both thought for a second.

" **This specific Juinjutsu seems to be absorbing slight amounts of Nature Energy into your bodies to operate and uses that to power you both up when activated. This increases your speed, strength, chakra, reactions, and a boost to all senses. The downside like I said earlier, is that it seems to eat away at your sanity till you're nothing but a monstrous husk of the person you used to be. It also appears to slowly eat away at your soul, leaving nothing behind** ," Yin Kurama told the boys who took a second to process the risks of using the cursed seals.

Naruto sighed and materialized a chair to sit in and Sasuke soon followed suit. They had accepted that it was gonna be a necessary risk to take if Orochimaru ever came for them again and soon started devising a plan to take down the Sannin who so severely outclassed them. One thing was sure, they were gonna need to undergo training like never before if they wanted to stop the snake from achieving whatever plan he had for them.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Hinata) (1 hour left)

Hinata had summoned a shadow clone who was carrying Naruto, just one, her chakra reserves weren't as massive as her boyfriend's or Naruto's so she was only able to make 3 before she was barely walking. Thankfully she didn't expend much chakra against any of their opponents so far. She was sent into a daze against the Kusa genin after being knocked into a tree. Sasuke had protected her during that genin's attack, but to her that was no genin. Her teammates could take on all the genin here and be fine and could take out a low level Tokubetsu Jonin if they applied their beasts chakra and had their chakra seals turned off. But that genin fought more like a Kage and that scared her more than she cared to admit.

She had found a small clearing with a tree that had roots that formed a nice alcove to hide out in. She set Sasuke down and had her clone set Naruto next to him, she then set it off to gather wood and water while she set up a few seals Naruto had taught her to detect incoming threats. After setting up a 50 foot radius around the boys Hinata returned with her clone already there. She took two pieces of cloth and dipped it in the water and set it on their heads. She had noticed they were running a fever and wanted to stave that off so they wouldn't be weak when they wake up. She had spent thirty minutes setting up the perimeter and taking care of the boys so she decided to rest.

Her thoughts drifted off to Sasuke, who had stood up for her when she was getting bullied when they were both small children. He always pushed her forward, never giving up on her and always encouraged her to do better. He broke her out of her shell and helped her with her stuttering problem she had as a child. When the massacre happened he changed. He became colder but still showed her warmth. But the changes were still there. He didn't smile as much, he didn't find enjoyment making friends beyond his brother and her. He drowned himself in training and pushed his body to its limits more times then she could count. The amount of times she rushed to the hospital because Naruto and Sasuke were admitted for burns, lacerations, and chakra exhaustion were innumerable to the point she had to put her foot down eventually and tell them that training like that would get them killed eventually.

Then the Hokage and Kakashi started training them, the Hokage gave them their weight seals and trained them in ninjutsu, taijutsu, bukijutsu, and Naruto was trained in fuinjutsu. Sasuke had always said that sealing never interested him and decided to focus more on his ninjutsu with Kakashi. These private tutoring sessions meant they weren't always at the Academy and he spent less time with her than before the Massacre. She was so relieved when they were placed on the same team. That day will always be close to her heart, not just because she was placed on the same team as the person who helped her better herself both as a shinobi and as a person, but so that she could help change him into the person she knew he could be.

Hinata made great strides in her goal, lately Sasuke was going out more, smiling and laughing a lot more, and most importantly spending more time with her when they were off missions. She felt happy that he was starting to break out of his shell more and he wasn't so hellbent on gaining more power. She sighed and stood up and stretched. 25 minutes had passed since she started resting. She was about to start making some food to eat when one of her seals went off. She froze as three shadows entered the clearing.

"Come out, we know you're there Uchiha," a male voice demanded. Hinata peeked out and saw a team of Oto shinobi. A man wrapped in bandages, one with spiky hair, and a girl with long hair. They waited a couple of minutes before one of them sighed.

"They're not coming out. Zaku you know what to do," the mummy man said to the now identified Zaku.

"Gotcha. **Zankuha** (Decapitating Airwaves)," Zaku proclaimed and shot a barrage of airwaves at Team 7's hideout. Hinata having no time to think rushed out in front of the torrent of oncoming air and sound waves and used Kaiten deflecting it into the air harmlessly.

"Ah the girl. Kin, Zaku and I will deal with her, you stay back," the bandaged man told the girl, Kin who nodded and jumped back. Zaku smirked and both boys got in taijutsu stances. Hinata activated her Byakugan and got in her stance as well.

"The Byakugan? Dosu you sure we can take on a Hyuuga?" Zaku asked Dosu who seemed to shrug it off.

"We were told she wouldn't be a threat. Its those two Uchiha beneath that tree that we need to worry about," Dosu told Zaku who nodded and built up chakra in his arms.

" **Zankuha** ," Zaku exclaimed and sent out another torrent of air towards Hinata who was annoyed at being basically called weak. She noticed a few senbon headed her way but with her Byakugan could tell that the boy's attack had sent them off course.

" **Kaiten**!" she yelled and once again deflected the sound based attack with ease. But something was off. She couldn't see the bandaged boy, Dosu she blieved his name was and soon she was assaultted by an invisible force that slightly ruptured her ear drums. She grabbed her head and noticed that the world to her right melted away, revealing Dosu brandishing his gauntlet on his arm.

"Silly girl, we knew you would think nothing of Kin's senbon she threw. Those senbon are set ups for her auditory genjutsu, and you fell for it. Zaku, do it," Dosu told Zaku who smirked and nodded.

"Right. Well after this we're killing your teammates so say goodbye," Zaku told Hinata who was still dazed to the point of no response. She couldn't react, her body wasn't responding to her commands to move. She saw Zaku build a lot of chakra up in his arms and closed her eyes.

" **Zankukyokuha**! (Supersonic Air Slice)" Zaku yelled and shot an extreme amount of pressurized air and sound waves towards the defenseless Hinata who had resigned herself to her fate. But in that moment a torrent of chakra rushed out from beneath the tree and two figures rushed out. One landed in front of Hinata and the other landed on Dosu's gauntlet. With a swing of his blade Sasuke deflected the attack that was rushing at both he and Hinata and Naruto planted a kick straight to Dosu's head and sent him straight into a tree trunk. Hinata looked up and saw Sasuke covered in flame like markings while Naruto was covered in feather like markings. Both boys were emananting an extreme amount of dark chakra as they approached the other two boys.

"While your strategy was sound, you miscalculated us," Sasuke said as he appeared directly in front of Zaku. Zaku couldn't react in time before Sasuke dislocated his kneecaps and placed his foot on his back and grabbed his arms. Meanwhile Naruto had broken Dosu's right elbow and was slowly breaking the other one.

"God no please no," Zaku begged Sasuke who just laughed darkly.

"You expect me to show you mercy when you showed Hinata none? Pathetic," Sasuke said and pushed his leg forward, completely dislocating Zaku's arms. Zaku screamed in agony while Sasuke angled his blade to cut off his head and Naruto was about to split Dosu down the middle before both boys had their markings recede and they stumbled. This gave enough time for Kin who had created an earth clone to grab both her teammates and made a run for it. Naruto and Sasuke both regained their composure before both were over by Hinata in an instant.

"Hinata are you okay? Your ears are bleeding. Oh god did they rupture your ear drums? Naruto get out the medical supplies, I'll start channeling a tiny drop of bijuu chakra to help close her wounds," Sasuke frantically said before being struck by a Jyuuken strike to the gut.

"Relax Sasuke-kun. I'm fine, besides you aren't the best at medical ninjutsu and using bijuu chakra on a non jinchuriki is risky," Hinata told him before activating her Shosen Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique) she picked up from Haku who was a more talented medic shinobi than she was admittedly. Soon enough her injuries were healed enough for them to start moving at top speed and the team set off once again for the tower.

* * *

The team reached the tower in no time after that, Naruto only sensed the Suna genin who were already in the tower. "Damn it Gaara beat us to the tower," Naruto complained as they landed in front of the tower.

"Does it matter? We're the second team here and the sun is just barely setting. We made great time. Plus we get to rest until this portion of the exam is over," Sasuke said as they walked in. Naruto just grumbled about not being first and used his sensory capabilities to find the room the Hokage was in. Walking up to the door Naruto cleared his throat and knocked.

"Hello would you like to talk about our lord and savior, the Rikudo Sennin?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face. They heard a sigh on the other side of the door before an ANBU opened the door for them.

"Hinata go to the medical wing, we need to speak to Jiji in private," Sasuke told his girlfriend who nodded. An ANBU lead Hinata to the medical wing while Naruto and Sasuke sat in front of the Hokage. Hiruzen dismissed his ANBU from the room and activated some privacy seals to prevent any leaking of information.

"You know you two should feel really lucky to have Elite Jonin level status as Jinchuriki. If you two were just regular genin I would have stripped you of your rank and put you two as servants to Might Guy," Hiruzen told them while packing a bowl. The brothers snickered and rubbed their heads.

"Well we are so ever thankful to our positions in the village as its super weapons but down to business, Naruto said and Hiruzen nodded. The boys told him of their encounter with Orochimaru and showed him their cursed seals. Sasuke's was on the side of his neck while Naruto's was on his right pectoral and took the form of three feathers.

"So are you sure the Kyuubi can suppress these seals?" Hiruzen asked the boys who nodded in confirmation.

"Yep. We wouldn't be able to use our chakra if not for them. The seal would paralyze us if we tried to use our Sharingan or any ninjutsu C-ranked or higher," Sasuke told Hiruzen who sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness. Now before I show you to your rooms, do you have the two scrolls necessary to pass?" Hiruzen asked and Naruto tossed him the Heaven and Earth scrolls he procured at the beginning of the day.

"Excellent boys. If you'll follow me I'll show you to your barracks. I believe Hinata should already be there, we have some of our finest medic shinobi on hand here," Hiruzen told them. The boys smiled and nodded and followed the Hokage out of the room towards the barracks.

* * *

The next few days were spent resting at the tower and sometimes conversing with Gaara and his team. They learned that Gaara had now complete control over his emotions and in turn his sand obeyed him better than ever before. They didn't learn much about Kankuro or Temari's abilities which was fair enough considering they might have to fight each other soon.

On the final day of the second exam the teams who all made it to the tower on time were called to the large exhibition arena to stand before the Hokage. Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata stood before him as the rest of the teams gathered. Once all of the teams were gathered Hiruzen cleared his throat to get all of their attention.

"Welcome all and congratulations on passing the second half of the Chunin Exams. But due to how many have passed we have decided to hold a tournament here to decide who advances to the finals. Killing is allowed but discouraged. Traumatizing your opponents is also frowned upon," He said while shooting Naruto and Sasuke a look that promised a painful training session. Which only excited them further given how much they love to push themselves. The Hokage sighed and continued.

"These matches will be one on ones and will be determined randomly by the screen above. Good luck to you all," Hiruzen told them before stepping aside. He didn't feel the need to explain the Chunin Exams to the genin because he knew only the best of the best would pass this part and figured they would figure out the true purpose behind the exams on their own. With that Hayate Gekko stepped forward and coughed.

"As they say, let the games begin," he said while the screen above him turned on and started going through names and eventually landed on Uchiha Naruto vs Rock Lee.

"Well this is gonna be fun," Naruto said as he cracked his knuckles. The fun was about to begin.

 **(A/N) I decided to release this chapter before the others as I want to give you all a good ol cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed. Remember to leave a review on your way out and if you liked it enough give the story a follow. I may not release often but I'm committed to seeing this through to the end. Until then buckle up buttercups cause we're ramping things up soon.**


End file.
